Finding Our Way Back
by Mags
Summary: After the red ranger moon mission Kim decides to tell Tommy the truth behind the letter and gets a second chance at love.  REWRITTEN!
1. A Wedding and A Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Summary: After the events of the red ranger mission on the moon Kim decides to tell her former lover the truth behind the letter and gets a second chance at love.

Chapter 1: A Wedding and A Choice

Union Banquet Hall

New York City

June 15, 2002

9:00pm

Kimberly Hart was sitting at the bridal party table at a local banquet hall in New York City watching the wedding guests dancing when one of her two kids tapped her on the arm.

"Mommy, can I have some more cake please?" Five year old Amelia asked.

"Sure you can but only one more slice. Where's your brother?" Kim asked.

"Over there dancing with Grandma," Amelia replied running over to the cake.

Just then Rocky and his new bride, Carrie, who was Kim's former roommate while she was in Florida, came up to her.

"Congratulations you two. The wedding was absolutely beautiful and the reception was even better," Kim said straightening Rocky's tie.

"Thank you Kim. Too bad Tommy and Jason couldn't be here for it. They're having all the fun on that moon mission that I should've went on but I had other obligations," Rocky said looking at Carrie.

"Like getting married," Carrie reminded him.

"Yeah definitely that," Rocky said kissing Carrie.

Aisha then came up to them with Adam and Tanya.

"Hey Rocky remember we have to talk to Kim about something," Aisha said.

"Oh yeah Kim we need to talk to you about something, something important," Rocky said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"We can't keep the kids a secret from Tommy anymore. If you don't tell him by the end of next week one of us is going to tell him," Rocky said.

"But…what about his dreams?" Kim asked.

"Well, he threw the idea of racing out the window and decided to go to college. He graduated last year and now is working on his doctorate so he achieved what he wanted to achieve so now you can tell him," Adam said.

"What about my Mom?" Kim asked.

"We already talked to her and she's okay with it," Aisha said.

"Well, okay, if you say I should then I will. When does he get back from the moon?"

"Monday. Give him a couple of days to get back to normal and then tell him," Adam said.

"Okay that sounds like a plan. I'll do it Thursday," Kim said as Amelia, JT and her mother came up to her.

"I see your friends talked to you already and I approve of any decision that you make regarding telling Tommy about the twins," Caroline said.

"I'm going to tell him, Mom, next Thursday," Kim said.

"Okay that's fine. You need to do what you need to do, and I'm so proud of you," Caroline said giving Kim a hug.

"Thanks Mom I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

The rest of the night was spent dancing and drinking with friends and family celebrating the newly married couple and what was yet to come.


	2. Tommy Comes for a Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 2: Tommy Comes for a Visit

June 17, 2002

3:00pm

Jason got out of the cab first and went to get his luggage out of the trunk. Then Tommy got out and took his luggage from Jason.

"You're going to love New York, bro. It's the best city around," Jason said.

"Yeah I'm sure I will. So Kim lives in this building, right?" Tommy asked.

"Yes she does so does Rocky, Carrie and Aisha."

"So Rocky's a newlywed huh?"

"Yeah he married Carrie a couple of days ago and we missed the wedding."

"Yeah I know I have their wedding gift in my suitcase. Let's go up to your apartment first then we can see the others," Tommy said as he and Jason went up to Jason's apartment.

After unpacking their suitcases Jason and Tommy went over to Rocky and Carrie's place. They knocked on the door and Rocky answered it.

"Well, well ,well if it isn't Jason and Tommy, the ones who missed my wedding. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Rocky asked.

"Um…We're sorry. But we brought gifts!" Jason said as he and Tommy held up envelopes.

"Why did you say so before? Come on in," Rocky said as he let Jason and Tommy in.

"Carrie, the guys that missed our wedding are here!" Rocky shouted to his wife as she came out of the bedroom.

"Oh hi Jason! And you must be Tommy. I'm Carrie and it's such an honor to meet you. Rocky's told me a lot about you!" Carrie said shaking Tommy's hand.

"Same here. I've heard so much about you from Jason," Tommy said as he sat down on the couch.

"How about we open the wedding gifts Jason and Tommy bought us?" Rocky said taking an envelope from Tommy and started opening it. It was a gift card to a furniture store.

"Whoa a hundred bucks for furniture. Cool! Carrie, open Jason's envelope," Rocky said.

Carrie started opening the envelope from Jason. It was a Pier 1 gift card.

"Wow you guys shouldn't have spent that much on us. Thank you!" Carrie said.

Just then the oven dinged and Carrie went to get Rocky and hers supper out of the oven.

"Well, we'll let you two eat. We'll see you guys later," Jason said as he and Tommy got up to leave.

"Well, thanks again. You two are really great people," Carrie said as she gave them both hugs.

Rocky pulled Jason over when Tommy was out of earshot.

"We gave Kim an ultimatum either tell Tommy about the twins or one of us will tell him." Rocky whispered.

"And what did she say?" Jason asked.

"She's going to tell him Thursday," Rocky said.

"Okay sounds good. Thanks for letting me know, Rocky," Jason said as he left the apartment.

Laundry Room

8:00pm

Kim was busy doing her laundry when Tommy came up from behind and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Tommy said.

"Um…Tommy? Is that you?" Kim asked.

"In the flesh. You're not going to pass out, right?" Tommy asked.

"Oh no! I don't do that anymore. How have you been?" Kim asked him.

"I'm doing good. I got my undergraduate degree," Tommy said.

"That's good so did I." Kim said.

"Good. I'm sorry I didn't make the wedding. I got quite an earful from Rocky about it."

"You were saving the world you had a good excuse."

"Yeah. So what apartment are you in? I'm staying with Jason until early next month then I'm going on a dig with my boss."

"Oh well that's good. I have to get back upstairs. Nice seeing you Tommy," Kim said as she got her wash and started toward the room.

"Nice seeing you too, Kim," Tommy said as she left the laundry room. Tommy realized he forgot to ask why she sent him the letter. There's always the next day, he said to himself as he started his laundry.


	3. Kim Tells Tommy the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 3: Kim Tells Tommy the Truth

June 20, 2002

11:00am

Kim was nervous. Today was the day she would tell Tommy the truth behind the letter that was actually written and sent by her mother. Kim and her mother have the same handwriting. Kim was picking up the twins toys and taking down the decorations from their room doors.

She told Tommy to come over at 11:00am but he was five minutes late. Typical Tommy, Kim thought to herself as he knocked on her door. She went to answer it.

"Hey Tommy, come in. Make yourself at home," Kim said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"You were going to tell me something?" Tommy asked her as she nodded.

"Yes the truth behind the letter. You see, my mother and I have the same handwriting and she was the one that wrote and sent the letter, after I told her that I was…" Kim started to say when she froze.

"What, Kim? After you told her what?" Tommy asked.

"After I told her I was…pregnant. Tommy, you're the father of twins, a boy and a girl. What we shared that Christmas I came back from Florida was magical." Kim said.

"Oh my Gosh…I got you pregnant? That can't be. I used protection!" Tommy said.

"The condom broke Tommy. I felt it break."

"Oh man! What am I going to tell my parents? Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"Because my mother kept me from telling you. You had dreams Tommy. I ruined mine and can never get them back. I wanted you to achieve your dreams not be kept from them by two babies."

"I would've taken care of you and the twins, Kim! We would've made it work!" Tommy was now yelling.

"Yeah and the twins would've ended up in foster care and we'd be on the streets panhandling for loose change. If I would've told you when I found out what would you have done?"

"Oh gosh, I would've proposed to you and given up my powers? Was your mother afraid that I would marry you at 17? She was wasn't she? Oh man, I'm sorry Kim for loosing my cool. I'm just shocked, that's all. How old are they and what are their names?" Tommy asked.

"They'll be six in September. JT, short for Jason Thomas, is the oldest he was born first and Amelia's the youngest, she was born last."

"Can I see them, please Kim, you owe me that much!"

"Okay. JT, Amelia, come out here please."

The twins came out of their bedrooms but they were afraid.

"It's okay guys, he's not going to yell again. JT, Amelia, this is your father. Tommy, these are your children."

Tommy just stared at them. JT looked so much like him and Amelia looked exactly like Kim. Then Tommy spoke.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you two. I just want to give you guys a hug, that's all."

"Mommy, is it okay, to give him a hug?" Amelia asked Kim.

"Yes it's okay," Kim said as the kids slowly went up to Tommy and gave him a hug. Tommy started to cry and Kim thought she'd never see him cry but he did.

When they were finished with the hug JT taps Tommy on the shoulder.

"Can we call you daddy now?" JT asked.

"Yes you can. I love you two so much," Tommy said wiping away tears.

"We love you too, Daddy," Amelia said kissing Tommy on the cheek. He blushed.

Kim watched the exchange from the kitchen and smiled. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and now she could go on with her life.


	4. Father and Children Bonding Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 4: Father and Children Bonding Time

June 24, 2002

8:00am

Tommy woke up and the first thing he did was take a shower. 15 minutes later he got dressed and decided to call Kim. He wanted her permission to take the twins to Central Park and the zoo there. He'd given them a long weekend to adjust to the news that he was their father so as to not scare them. Now he's hoping that today will go smoothly.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Hey Kim, it's Tommy. I was just wondering if I could take the kids to Central Park and the zoo there. I promise I'll have them back in time for supper," Tommy said.

"Sure you can. You can come by at 11:00am and tell them yourself. They'll be super excited," Kim said.

"Wow and I thought you were going to say no."

"Me, say no, nonsense! You're their father and you have a right to do stuff with them. Besides I was hoping you would because Carrie wants me to go with her furniture shopping."

"Oh then that works out great. See you at 11:00am."

"Okay bye Tommy."

"Bye Kim," Tommy said as he hung up and started planning what he and the twins would do at the park. He had to go and get a MetroCard so they could take the subway and bus there and take some money out of the ATM. He was going to be busy before he had to get to Kim's.

11:00am

Tommy knocked on Kim's door and waited for her to open it.

"Hey there you're on time. Good! Come in," Kim said as she motioned for him to come in.

Tommy went into the apartment and saw that the twins were at the kitchen table coloring.

"Hey guys! I was wondering if you wanted to spend a day with me at Central Park and the zoo there?" Tommy said. The twins looked at Kim for approval.

"Are you going with, Mommy?" Amelia asked.

"No honey it's just going to be you, JT and your daddy. I promised your Aunt Carrie I would go furniture shopping with her," Kim said.

"We're actually going to the park and zoo? Cool!" JT said.

"Go and get your backpacks so you can put some Juice and snacks in them. I got your MetroCards right here in my wallet," Kim said as she took out two MetroCards out of her wallet and set them on the counter.

The kids came back in with their backpacks and started putting some juice boxes and snacks in them and took their MetroCards and put them in the front pocket.

"All ready Mommy!" Amelia said as she and JT started pulling Tommy towards the door.

"Bye you guys! Have fun! Oh and Tommy have them back by 5:00pm okay?" Kim said.

"Yes ma'am! Have fun furniture shopping!" Tommy said back as he shut the door behind him. Kim just shook her head and started getting ready before Carrie came over.

12:00pm

Tommy and the twins arrived at the park just in time for lunch. They went over to a hot dog vendor and Tommy got them some hot dogs and chips and for himself a hot dog, a bag of chips and a soda and they sat down on a park bench and ate their lunch.

"So, what have you guys been doing lately?" Tommy asked them.

"Well, Amelia's been taking dance lessons and I'm taking karate lessons. Plus going to pre kindergarten at the YMCA," JT said between taking bites of his hot dog.

"Yeah school is fun. We get to paint, work on the computer and play. I love to dance and JT likes karate," Amelia said.

"What do you two like to do at the park?" Tommy asked.

"We like to walk the trails and play on the playground equipment. Plus go to the zoo," JT said.

"Okay that sounds like a plan."

Soon they all finished their lunch and started walking towards the zoo. They stopped at the playground in between and Tommy pushed them on the swings. When they reached the zoo Tommy bought the passes and they waited in line to enter the zoo. When they finally got in Tommy and the twins went straight to the lions habitat.

"The lions are my favorite!" Amelia said.

"I like the gorillas! What's your favorite animal Daddy?" JT asked.

"I like the tigers myself, along with the falcons and the cranes. But my all time favorite are the dinosaurs," Tommy said.

"Cool choices Daddy!" Amelia said as they went to see the gorillas first then the rest of the animals. They spent four hours looking at the different animals at the zoo and then it was time to go home. The kids were tired and hungry and wanted supper so they went to catch the next subway home.

5:00pm

Kim had been home a half an hour already and looked at her watch. Just then there was a knock at the door and Kim ran to open it. It was Tommy carrying two tired little kids in his arms so she took JT and carried him over to the couch and Tommy carried Amelia over to the couch and laid her on it opposite JT and went to join Kim at the table to wait for them to wake up.

"Looks like you tired them out," Kim said.

"Yeah we spent four hours at the zoo looking at the animals. They had a ton of fun," Tommy said.

"That's good," Kim said as the kids woke up wanting their supper. Tommy said goodbye to them and turned to face Kim.

"Thank you for letting me have them for a day."

"Your welcome. How long are you going to be in New York?"

"Until July 5th then I have to go on a two year dig. You know digging up dinosaur bones, inventing stuff."

"Oh okay so you want to study dinosaurs?"

"Yes I do. Well I better let you feed them. Good night Kim," Tommy said.

"Good night Tommy," Kim said as she closed the door behind him. He's such a natural at fatherhood, she thought to herself as she got supper ready.


	5. A July 4th to Remember

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.**_

_**Chapter 5: A July 4th**__** to Remember**_

_**July 4**__**th**__**, 2002**_

_**6:00pm**_

_**Kim was getting ready in the bathroom of her apartment for a July 4**__**th party that her work was putting on on the rooftop of the social services main branch. She invited Carrie, Rocky, Jason, Kat, Aisha, Carrie's brother Jimmy and Tommy. She and Tommy were on good terms since she told him that he was a father and besides it was Tommy's last night in the city before he left for his dig. Kat just came back to the country from London and she and Jason were getting close so there was sure to be fireworks on the rooftop tonight.**_

"_**Mommy, do I look okay?" Amelia asked Kim as she twirled around.**_

"_**You look fine honey, let me put your hair in a ponytail," Kim said as she had Amelia turn around so she could put her hair back. JT came in the bathroom dressed in a patriotic t-shirt and jean shorts.**_

"_**Mommy why does Daddy have to leave us so soon?" JT asked.**_

"_**Honey I told you before Daddy is going to dig for dinosaur bones and invent cool things. I thought you were okay with it or at least I thought you were," Kim said.**_

"_**I am okay with it but he's going to miss mine and Amelia's first day of kindergarten and my flag football games," JT whined.**_

"_**I promised your daddy I'd take plenty of pictures so he won't miss a thing so there's nothing to worry about. Now go get your jacket we have to go up to Uncle Rocky's and Aunt Carrie's apartment to meet everyone," Kim said as she gathered some things together. JT came back with his jacket and Kim hustled the kids out the door.**_

_**Kim arrived at the doorstep of Carrie and Rocky's apartment she heard mumbles and moans coming from the apartment. Not again, Kim thought to herself as she tried the doorknob but it was locked. She knocked on the door. Then she heard, "Oh crap Kim's here!" and "Put some clothes on and answer the door!" A few minutes later Rocky came to the door his hair ruffled and a flushed look on his face.**_

"_**Hey Kim, we were, uh…" Rocky started to say until Kim spoke.**_

"_**You were having sex again weren't you? I can tell Rocky so don't deny it," Kim said.**_

"_**Okay fine we were all right? You should be happy we were having sex, we could be giving you a godchild by next year," Rocky said.**_

"_**Yeah, you're right. But so close to the time we had to leave?" Kim said.**_

"_**Well, you know, when Carrie's in the mood and we don't do it right away, then I don't get any for three weeks."**_

"_**Okay I get it let's just stop talking about it. Here comes the others," Kim said as Tommy, Jason, Kat, Aisha and Jimmy came up to her.**_

"_**It smells very much like…sex. We're they having sex again? They can't keep their hands off each other!" Aisha said as Kim nodded. Kat and the guys laughed.**_

_**Carrie came rushing through the door. She gave everyone a stern look and they all shut up.**_

"_**Sorry we took so long. Now we're ready," Carrie said as everyone turned around and walked to the elevators.**_

_**9:30pm**_

_**The party on the rooftop was in full swing with the fireworks starting at 9:45pm. Kim was swinging Amelia around to the music and JT was watching with a sad look on his face. Tommy went over to him.**_

"_**Hey little man, why the sad look?" Tommy asked.**_

"_**I'm sad because you're leaving tomorrow and I won't see you for 2 years," JT said.**_

"_**You know, your Mom's going to send me pictures and I'll have my laptop and webcam with me so we can still see each other so it's going to be okay," Tommy reassured him.**_

"_**I know, but it won't be the same as having you here."**_

"_**Yeah you're right, but those 2 years are going to fly by so fast the next thing you know I'll be back in New York with you, your mom and your sister."**_

"_**Okay that sounds good to me, Daddy. You know what would make me really happy?"**_

"_**What is that JT?"**_

"_**If you and Mommy would kiss and make up."**_

"_**I don't know JT. I think your Mommy wants me and her to just be friends for now. Maybe in 2 years we'll kiss and make up, okay?" Tommy said to JT as he nodded.**_

_**Just then the fireworks started and everyone went to the ledge of the rooftop and looked into the night sky. Kim was pointing out the different fireworks to the kids as Tommy stood with Jason and Kat. Carrie and Rocky were making out and Jimmy and Aisha shared a short kiss. Tommy then walked up to Kim and the kids.**_

"_**Hey you guys enjoying the fireworks?" Tommy asked.**_

"_**Yes we are! I see Rocky and Carrie are having another make out session. Aisha's right they can't keep their hands off each other," Kim said.**_

"_**Yeah. JT's still sad about me leaving but I talked to him and he's fine now," Tommy said.**_

"_**Yeah he gets clingy sometimes but once you talk to him he's fine."**_

"_**Okay. Kim can I ask you something?"**_

"_**Sure ask away."**_

"_**Did you ever stop loving me?"**_

"_**What do you think? No, I never stopped loving you you dummy! Just joking about the dummy part."**_

"_**No offense taken. JT told me that he wanted you and me to kiss and make up."**_

"_**Really? He said that? Silly boy! We will eventually kiss and make up but I want to take things slow, for now. In two years yeah I would love to kiss and make up with you if you're okay with that."**_

"_**Oh yeah I'm okay with that. So, friends?"**_

"_**Yeah, friends," Kim said shaking hands with Tommy.**_

_**July 5, 2002**_

_**10:00am**_

_**JFK Airport, Queens**_

_**Kim, Tommy, Carrie, Rocky, Jason, Kat, Aisha and the kids were all at the airport to send Tommy off to his two year dig on a remote island somewhere in the west. JT was trying not to cry since Rocky had to tell him not to cry and Amelia held her own.**_

"_**Flight 322 boarding to San Diego, California," the speaker blasted.**_

"_**This is it. I had a great time in New York with you guys and hope to be back to stay in two years," Tommy said as everyone agreed.**_

"_**Bye Daddy. Me and JT will miss you," Amelia said as JT bit his lip.**_

"_**I'll miss you and JT too, Amelia. Can I get a hug?" Tommy asked as Amelia went up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tommy blushed as JT came up to him.**_

"_**Daddy, I hope you have a safe trip and that you're back soon," JT said as Tommy smiled and gave him a hug.**_

"_**Thanks JT. That means a lot coming from you. Well I better board my flight. Thanks again guys and see you soon," Tommy said as he started giving the adults hugs and when he got to Kim he smiled at her and winked.**_

"_**Be safe Tommy and see you soon," Kim said.**_

"_**I will Kim. Please take care of our kids," Tommy said as he waved and went through the gate and disappeared from sight. JT then let the tears flow and Kim held him tight until he quieted down and they all left the airport hoping that Tommy makes it to his destination safe and sound.**_


	6. Rocky and Carrie's NewsKindergarten

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 6: Carrie and Rocky's News and First Day of Kindergarten

Target

September 14, 2002

11:00am

Kim and Carrie were shopping at Target when Carrie felt a wave of nausea come over her and she had to run to the bathroom. Kim went over to the stall she was in.

"Carrie I think you need to see a doctor. You've been sick for three days," Kim said.

"I know. Kim, I think I'm pregnant," Carrie said.

"Did you miss your period?"

"Yes it was supposed to happen five days ago."

"I'm going to get you a pregnancy test just wait a few minutes here," Kim said as she went to get a pregnancy test. She checked out, went to the bathroom and slipped Carrie the test under the stall door.

Five minutes passed and Carrie came out of the stall with a relieved look on her face.

Well…" Kim started to say.

"I'm pregnant." Carrie said as Kim covered her mouth with her hands. Then she and Carrie started shrieking and dancing around.

"How're you going to tell Rocky?" Kim asked.

"We'll tell him at dinner tonight," Carrie said as they walked out of the bathroom, already planning shopping trips to get baby stuff.

5:00pm

Later at dinner Rocky stuffed his face as usual and Carrie was pushing her food around her plate as the kids and Kim were eating quietly.

"Rocky I have something to tell you," Carrie said.

"Yeah, what? I'm in the middle of eating here," Rocky said.

"Okay fine, I'll say it. Rocky, I'm pregnant," Carrie said.

"You're joking right? From the look on your face you mean it. I'm going to be a father?" Rocky asked dumbfounded.

"Yes Rockford James DeSantos, you're going to be a daddy!" Carrie said as Rocky's face lit up like a Christmas Tree as he went over to Carrie, picked her up and spun her around. The twins were giggling at the scene. Kim just laughed.

"You know, I'm going to be the first to say that it's a boy."

"You wanna bet?" Carrie said.

"Okay, I'll bet you 10 bucks that it's going to be a boy."

"I'll bet you 10 bucks that it's going to be a girl."

"I second Carrie's bet for a girl," Kim said.

"Well then you ladies will owe me 20 bucks 7 months from now," Rocky said as he went back to his supper. Kim and Carrie rolled their eyes and laughed.

8:00am

September 15, 2002

Kim pulled up in front of P.S. 149 and got out of the car. She opened the back seat door and JT and Amelia got out looking very anxious and nervous. Kim took them by the hands and led them inside the school and to the kindergarten classroom. A cheery woman in a purple sundress greeted them.

"Hello! Welcome to the kindergarten classroom. And who may you be?" The woman asked.

"Hi, I'm Kim Hart and these are my twins Amelia and JT," Kim said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Mrs. Gardner and I'm going to be Amelia and JT's teacher. What is JT short for?"

"Jason Thomas. He's named after his godfather."

"Oh that's nice. Okay I got both of the kids checked off on my list. We have 10 more minutes before school starts if you want to say your goodbyes, take pictures or whatever." Mrs. Gardner said as she went over to another parent and child duo. Kim got down on the kids level and looked them in the eyes.

"You guys are going to have a blast here. Just be good for the teacher and I'll pick you up around 5:00pm when the after school program is done. Oh I almost forgot I promised your father I would take pictures. Stand in front of this poster," Kim said as the kids did as they were told. Kim took a few pictures and gave the kids hugs.

"Bye Mommy we'll be good," Amelia said but JT looked like he was going to cry.

"JT it's going to be okay. You'll be fine," Kim said.

"I know Mommy but I'm going to miss you," JT whined.

"JT what did I tell you on the way here no whining. Everything's going to be fine," Kim said as the teacher came over.

"Does someone have the first day jitters? I know something that may just cure them," Mrs. Gardner said as she took JT by the hand and led him over to the classroom pet's cage. JT looked over his shoulder and waved at Kim. She waved back and left the classroom and the school with a tear in her eye.


	7. Tommy's Phone Call and Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 7: Tommy's Phone Call and Halloween

October 31, 2002

4:30pm

Kim was busy getting the twins fed before trick or treating started. The twins were eating when the phone rang. Kim went to answer it.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Hey Kim it's Tommy. I called when you wanted me to," Tommy said.

"Yeah, thank you. So how's it going on the island? Find anything good lately?" Kim asked.

"Yeah a ton of stuff. Dinosaur bones, fossils, anything and everything. So, preparing to go out trick or treating?"

"Yeah, the kids are eating right now and then I'll get them dressed in their costumes."

"So what are they going to be for Halloween?"

"Well, I'll have them tell you they just got done eating," Kim said as she covered the receiver up.

"Guys your daddy is on the phone. Want to tell him what you're going to be for Halloween?" Kim said to the twins as they ran over.

"Tommy I'll put you on speakerphone," Kim said as she pressed the speaker button on her phone.

"Hey guys! Happy Halloween!" Tommy said to them.

"Hi Daddy! It's JT! Guess what I'm going to be for Halloween? A ninja! I have a toy sword and everything," JT said.

"That's great JT! How about you Amelia?"

"I'm going to be an Angel. Mommy made my Angel wings and halo all by herself!" Amelia said proudly.

"Wow! That's cool! I can't wait to see pictures of both your costumes. Well, I have to get going. Hope you two have a great time trick or treating. Talk to you soon!" Tommy said.

"Bye Daddy!" JT and Amelia said together as Kim turned off the speakerphone.

"Hey Tommy it's Kim again. Did you get those pictures I sent you?" Kim said.

"Yes I did thank you for sending them. The kids looked like they were having a good time on their birthday. Wish I could've been there," Tommy said sadly.

"Yeah I wished that you could've been there too. The kids missed you and so did I."

"Yeah thanks. Well I better go. Anton's calling for me," Tommy said.

"Okay. Well talk to you soon Tommy," Kim said.

"Yeah, talk to you soon too. Bye Kim." Tommy said.

"Bye Tommy," Kim said hanging up.

5:00pm

Kim knocked on Carrie and Rocky's apartment door and was told to come in. Kim let herself and the twins in.

"Carrie where are you?" Kim said.

"In the bathroom where I've been for the past 6 hours," Carrie said.

Kim walked to the bathroom and found Carrie sitting on the floor with her back to the bathtub.

"Not doing so hot huh?" Kim said.

"I can't wait until this morning sickness is over with. It's killing me!" Carrie said.

"So this means you're not going to the Halloween party at Jimmy's bar tonight and not going trick or treating with me and the kids now?" Kim said.

"No I can still go I need to get out of this apartment. Maybe if I drink some ginger tea I'll feel better," Carrie said as she went to the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea.

8:30pm

After an hour of trick or treating in the neighborhood and two hours sorting through Halloween candy Kim started to get ready for the Halloween party at Carrie's brother's bar. She was dressing up as the Bride of Frankenstein. After she was ready Kim's mother arrived to baby sit and Kim left for Carrie and Rocky's apartment.

9:00pm

Clancy's Bar and Grill

Kim, Carrie and Rocky arrived at the bar all dressed up. Jason and Kat were already there along with Aisha. Jason waved them over.

"Hey if it isn't the Bride of Frankenstein, Aladdin and Princess Jasmine? How're you guys doing tonight?" Jason asked.

"We're doing good. How about you guys?" Kim asked.

"We're fine here. There are a lot of good costumes here. We have a lot of competition here tonight," Jason said.

"Yeah. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Kim said as she went towards the bathrooms in the back.

Kim was walking to the bathroom when someone bumped into her.

"Hey, watch where you're going…wait a minute, Kim?" the guy said.

"Craig? Craig Simpson? We went to college together, right?" Kim asked.

"Yes we did. So do you live in New York?" Craig asked.

"Yes I have lived here since right after graduation, about a year? Did you just move here?"

"I moved to Jersey City where the apartments are a little cheaper. I just got a job at the city's social services department. Do you work there?"

"Yes I do at the Brooklyn Division."

"I actually got a job at the Brooklyn Division. Small world isn't it?"

"Yeah well I better go to the bathroom before I pee in my pants. Nice seeing you again Craig. See you when you start the job," Kim said.

"Yes see you too," Craig said as Kim disappeared behind the door. When she got in the bathroom she leaned against the door and breathed a sigh. Why did he have to pop up out of nowhere again, she thought to herself.

After 10 minutes Kim came out of the bathroom and went back to where Jason was standing.

"Geez Kim did you fall in the toilet or something?" Rocky asked.

"No you won't believe who I bumped into near the bathrooms?" Kim said.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"It was Craig Simpson from college. You know short guy with the crew haircut, well dressed?"

"Him? Didn't you try going out with him?" Rocky asked.

"Yes but he decided to go out with Melissa Rodgers because they had better chemistry, at least that's what he said."

"Whoa, harsh. Did he just move here?" Jason asked.

"He moved to Jersey City but he got a job at the Brooklyn Division of Social Services, where I work."

"Uh-oh. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to see where this goes," Kim said as a woman walked in front of them and went over to where Craig was and gave him a kiss.

"Was that Melissa Rodgers? I forgot what she looked like," Rocky asked.

"Yes that was her. Looks like he'll leave me alone then," Kim said.

"I thought you liked Craig?" Jason said.

"I do but I kind of have feelings for a certain person," Kim said.

"And I guess that person is Tommy," Carrie said.

"Well, maybe…uh yeah I do have feelings toward him."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, a little. So?" Kim said.

"You have that look in your eye," Aisha said.

"What look?"

"The "I'm in love with Tommy Oliver" look. We all can tell, can't we Jason?"

"Oh yeah," Jason said drinking his beer.

"So I have that look in my eye. So what?" Kim said.

"So do something about it. Like write him a love letter," Aisha said.

"Okay maybe I will, after a year or two or before he comes back," Kim said.

"Okay. That's settled," Aisha said as Jimmy went on the bar's stage to announce the winners of the costume contest.

Carrie and Rocky won first place with their costumes, Kim won second place and a couple of late people won third. Kim was hoping Craig would leave her alone for the rest of her life so life was getting back to normal.


	8. Adam and Tanya Move to New York

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 8: Adam and Tanya Move to New York

Carrie and Rocky's Apartment

November 16, 2002

2:00pm

Carrie was busy trying on her jeans to see if she needed to buy new pairs since she was just starting to show. Rocky was on the couch nursing a bowl of ice cream and watching the retro TV channel when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rocky said as he went to get the door. It was Adam and Tanya and they had an envelope with them.

"Hey look who's in the neighborhood. What's up man?" Rocky said shaking hands with Adam.

"Nothing much. We have a surprise for you," Adam said as he handed Rocky the envelope.

"Ooh, I love surprises," Rocky said opening the envelope. In it was a picture of a house and a much smaller picture.

"What's this? How long have you guys…No way!" Rocky said getting excited.

"We just closed on the house a few days ago. It's on Staten Island. An easy ferry ride over here," Adam said.

Carrie came out of the bedroom and walked over to where Rocky was standing.

"Ooh, what's that? You guys are moving here? Really?" Carrie said.

"Oh yeah it's official. We're moving in in a couple of weeks. As soon as Rocky stops gawking at the picture of our new house we have another picture to show you. It's behind the house picture," Tanya said.

Carrie hit Rocky on the shoulder so he would stop staring at the house photo and turn his attention to the smaller picture in the back. It was a sonogram picture.

"Oh my…you're going to have a baby, right?" Rocky said.

"I'm three months along so it's definitely a baby all right," Tanya said as Carrie started to jump up and down and started hugging Tanya. Rocky patted Adam on the back. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well congratulations my man. Well all this makes up for you two eloping so consider yourselves in the clear, okay?" Rocky said.

"Well, thank you Rocky. Hey Tanya Rocky forgives us for eloping!" Adam shouted to her as she gave the thumbs up.

"Are you going to tell everyone else?"

"Eventually, yes. We're going to tell Kim, Jason and Kat next."

"Cool. Can me and Carrie join you?"

"Sure. We'll head over to the social services building right now," Adam said as the four of them left Rocky and Carrie's apartment for Brooklyn.

Brooklyn Division of Social Services

3:30pm

Kim was in her office working on new caseloads when she heard Ashley shrieking and jumping up and down. Kim went to see what the commotion was.

"Hey, what's going on Ash?" Kim asked the former yellow space ranger who had been her secretary at social services for a few months now. She and Andros were living in an apartment in Brooklyn and were content with their lives.

"Guess who's moving to New York and having a baby?" Ashley asked Kim. Then Adam and Tanya moved out from behind Ashley.

"You guys are moving to New York and having a baby? Really? Congratulations!" Kim said hugging Adam and Tanya.

"Tanya's three months along and we thought this would be a great time to move to New York, to Staten Island, actually," Adam said.

"Well the house and baby make up for when you eloped so I forgive you for eloping. We should celebrate at Clancy's after I pick up the kids from school," Kim said.

"Hey sounds good to me. I am so hungry!" Rocky said as everyone laughed.


	9. Double Baby Shower

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 9: Double Baby Shower

Mariner Place

12:30pm

February 9th, 2003

Kim, Aisha, Kat and Ashley were putting the finishing touches on the commons room in Mariner Place for the double baby shower that they were throwing for Carrie and Tanya when Rocky came in the room.

"Wow, you guys went all out for this shindig, it looks nice," Rocky said as he reached for a sandwich but Kim slapped his hand away.

"Thank you. You can eat when the shower starts," Kim said.

"Aw man!" Rocky said as he went over to the couch and sat down next to Adam.

"All finished! Doesn't it just scream baby shower to you?" Kim said admiring her work.

"Oh yeah, don't you think you overdid it?" Jason asked.

"Overdid it? No! Not at all. Amelia, don't touch the cake! And JT no playing ball in here either!" Kim said to her kids who stopped what they were doing and sat down.

Just then Carrie and Tanya were brought in with their eyes closed. Everyone in attendance hid around the room. Then they opened their eyes.

"Surprise!" Everyone said.

"Oh my gosh this is for us? Aww that's very sweet of all of you, thank you," Tanya said as Rocky and Adam took their wives' hands and led them to the couch.

"Okay everyone food first then presents!" Kim said as everyone lined up at the food table including Rocky, who got there first.

An hour later everyone was done eating and Carrie and Tanya started opening presents. There were a lot of oohs and ahhs from the crowd as they held up piece after piece of clothing and baby things and Kim and Ashley kept two separate lists of what they received so it would be easier to send thank you cards. Then it was time for the big presents.

"Okay those two big presents are for each of you. They're from me, Jason, Kat, Aisha and Jimmy and the kids," Kim said as Rocky and Adam brought the presents over and Carrie and Tanya opened them.

"Oh wow strollers and car seats! You guys shouldn't have!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it you guys deserve it!" Kim said as she gave Carrie and Tanya hugs.

After Carrie and Tanya opened the last of the gifts the shower came to a close and people were leaving one by one.

"Now this was the first and best baby shower I ever attended! You girls did pull it off and we thank you so much!" Tanya said giving the girls hugs along with Carrie. Rocky and Adam were packing up the presents, Rocky taking Carrie's presents upstairs and Adam packing Tanya's presents in his car.

"Well, you both are welcome. Glad you liked it," Kim said as she started to clean up the commons area along with the other girls.

"Well, I better get upstairs and eat something otherwise the baby will be mad at me. See you guys later. Thanks again!" Carrie said as she went up in the elevator.

"I better get going too. Andros and I have our date night tonight and I don't want to be late," Ashley said as she grabbed her jacket and said her goodbyes.

"Well, anyone else have to leave?" Kim asked Aisha and Kat. They shook their heads no so the three of them cleaned up the room together with Jason's help.

9:00pm

Kim was busy with reading her book when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim said.

"Hey Kim it's Tommy. Just wanted to call you and thank you for the pictures from Christmas. Sorry it's taken me so long to call back I've been real busy here lately," Tommy said.

"That's okay Tommy I understand. The kids liked the presents you got them. JT couldn't put the present you got him down," Kim said.

"That's great that they liked the gifts. Kim, I need to ask you something and be serious, okay?"

"Okay. What's the question?" Kim asked.

"Okay, do you think there's a future for us, with the kids. You know, as a family?" Tommy asked.

"That's a good question. Yes I think there could be a future for us with the kids. Tommy I have to tell you something too."

"What?"

"I'm missing you so much like I did after my Mom wrote that letter that broke us up. I never stopped loving you Tommy and I never will. There, I said it."

"Wow Kim you miss me that much. Yeah I kind of never stopped loving you either. I mean that letter hurt me but I still had and have that hope that we would get back together and be a family. What do you think about that?"

"Yeah I like that idea a lot. Well, I better get going and check on the kids. Good night Tommy," Kim said.

"Yeah good night beautiful and give the kids my love," Tommy said as he hung up. Kim held the phone to her chest.

"Good night handsome."


	10. Baby DeSantos' Arrival and Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 10: Baby DeSantos' Arrival and Kim's Memories

Clancy's Bar and Grill

8:00pm

April 12th, 2003

Kim was getting food on her serving tray to serve her customers at Jimmy's restaurant. She worked at the bar and grill part time to help pay the rent and she liked this line of work. Just then she heard arguing and watched as Carrie came through the door followed by Rocky.

"Carrie you're supposed to be off your feet, not at a bar dancing!" Rocky said to his very pregnant wife who stood in front of him with her hands on her hips frowning at him.

"Rocky, this will be the last 80's night I will be able to attend for a long time so please for the love of God let me enjoy this!" Carrie said to him.

"Geez, my sister's so pushy isn't she?" Jimmy said to Kim as he handed her a plate that she put on her tray.

"Yeah but that's what makes her unique," Kim said as she saw Carrie drag Rocky to the dance floor and they started dancing to Berlin's "You Take My Breath Away".

"Okay you happy now? We're dancing to our wedding song," Rocky said.

"Yes I am happy now, and tired. Let's sit down," Carrie said as they sat down at a table.

"Look, let's go home now so you can rest," Rocky said.

"Okay fine let me get up-ohh goddd," Carrie said as she felt real funny and then something wet was running down her leg.

"Geez Carrie watch my shoes-uh oh, did your water just break?" Rocky asked her.

"I don't know I'm too dizzy to care," Carrie said swaying back and forth.

"I think your water did break Carrie. Come on sit back down," Kim said not liking the look on Carrie's face.

Carrie tried to say something but blacked out.

"Jimmy call 911!" Kim screamed at Jimmy as he grabbed the phone and ran out to where his sister was laying. Rocky was trying to assess her.

"Hello, my sister just passed out she's 9 months pregnant please hurry!" Jimmy said frantically.

Soon the paramedics arrived and rushed Carrie to the ambulance and sped towards the hospital with Jimmy and Kim following in Kim's car.

St. Vincent's Hospital

9:00pm

Kim was pacing the floor of the waiting room and Jimmy was on the phone with his parents when Rocky came out.

"She just woke up and she's asking for you two," Rocky said to Jimmy and Kim as Jimmy hung up the phone and went with Kim and Rocky to Carrie's room. When Kim entered the room she nearly cried. Carrie was hooked up to monitors, IV's and oxygen.

"Kim, don't cry. It's not as bad as it looks," Carrie said briefly removing the oxygen mask.

"Carrie, don't you dare do that ever again, you hear me. You almost gave Jimmy and I a heart attack," Kim said.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys," Carrie said.

"It's okay sis. We forgive you," Jimmy said giving Carrie a hug, followed by Kim.

"The doctors say she had low blood sugar. Her blood pressure's a little high, which they said partially caused the blacking out. They say she has pre-eclampsia so they're pushing the pitocin and fluids to speed up labor," Rocky explained.

"And the pitocin's working. I'm now a five," Carrie said as she started to tense up.

"You're having another contraction. Come on Carrie you have to breathe," Rocky reminded her as she breathed through the contraction.

"Well done babe," Rocky said to her as she relaxed.

"Well, me and Jimmy are going to wait for Carrie's parents. Just let us know when you want one of us to relieve you okay?" Kim said as Rocky nodded.

"Thanks Kim. See you guys in a bit," Rocky said as Kim and Jimmy left the room.

12:00am

April 13th, 2003

Kim was holding Carrie's hand and coaching her through the contractions she was having.

"Hey Kim tell me what it was like having the twins. I was in New York attending my Grandma's funeral when you had them. Was it as bad as they say it was?" Carrie asked.

"Just about. Well, if you want to know the whole story I have time to tell you so here it goes," Kim said as she started to tell the story.

Flashback

7:30am

September 15, 1996

Kim and Jason were having breakfast before the first day of school. They were chatting about their upcoming senior year when Kim started feeling funny.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Um Jason, I think my water just broke," Kim said. Jason jumped up and went over to her side.

"Okay, are you having contractions?" Jason asked her as she shook her head.

"Jason I think we should go to the hospital. This isn't a false alarm this is the real thing," Kim said as Jason nodded and helped her up and out of the restaurant after he paid the bill. He got into his truck and made a beeline to the hospital driving over the speed limit.

"Geez Jason! Slow down! I'm not crowning yet!" Kim shouted to him as he slowed down a little.

Five minutes later they arrived at the hospital and went to the triage desk at the ER.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, my friend Kimberly Hart is in labor. Her water just broke," Jason said, out of breath.

"Okay, are you the father?" she asked.

"No, the father's in California, he doesn't know about the baby. Look, it's a long story," Jason said.

"Well, we need a next of kin to fill out the paperwork," she said.

"I know, her Mom's only a few blocks away at work I'll just call her," Jason said as he left to make a phone call to Kim's Mom.

"Okay sweetie let's get you back to triage," the receptionist said as she wheeled Kim to the triage area where a nurse started to check her in.

Ten minutes later Caroline came over and started to fill out the paperwork. Kim was taken to labor and delivery where they got her settled in. Jason went with her.

Soon after Caroline joined her daughter and Jason upstairs. Kim was having some sharp contractions.

"Gosh it hurts! Can't they give me something?" Kim said.

"Not unless you're dilated to a seven and you're only at a five," Caroline said.

"When are they going to check me again?" Kim asked.

"They just checked you 15 minutes ago, Kimberly so stop whining," Caroline said.

"Are you mad at me for getting pregnant or something? Are you hoping I will give the baby up for adoption so I can go back to gymnastics? Just tell me Mom please, because I'm dying to know!" Kim snapped.

"No! You know what bothers me? What bothers me is my daughter gave up her dream for a baby, a baby that shouldn't have happened in the first place if she'd just been more careful!" Caroline shouted back as she stormed out of the room.

Kim sat there, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why did I just do that? She's right I screwed up my life and now I'm stuck," Kim said.

"You know, Kim, we both know you and your mom didn't mean those things you both said to each other. You're in pain and she's still angry with herself over you getting pregnant. That's all I'm going to say because I'm not good in this department," Jason said.

"So you're saying I have to deal with it myself?" Kim said.

"What I'm saying is you have to imagine what it's like in your mom's shoes, what she's going through."

"Jason, you're the best big brother a little sis could ever have," Kim said as she gave Jason a hug.

7:45pm

Kim was in the worst pain of her life. She was silently hoping that she was fully dilated so she could push. The doctor came in then and gave her the good news, that she could push when he was all ready to go.

"Okay Kim, you're fully dilated so on your next contraction push with all you got, okay?" The doctor said as Kim felt a huge contraction and pushed really hard.

"Good job, now do it again," he said as she tucked her chin in and pushed again. She pushed 3 more times until she felt burning and a pop and the baby's head was out. Caroline was brought in and she went over to Kim's right side and held her hand.

"Mom, I'm so sorry I yelled at you…" Kim started to say but her mother shushed her.

"It's okay sweetie I understand. Now get going I want to meet my grandbaby," Caroline said as Kim pushed again.

"Okay the shoulders are out. Just one more push and I should be able to pull the baby out," the doctor said as Kim pushed one more time until she heard the baby cry.

"Congratulations Mommy it's a boy!" The doctor said as he handed the baby to the nurse who started drying him off.

"Oh he's so adorable Kimberly!" Caroline said as she admired her new grandson.

"Good job Kim," Jason said squeezing her hand.

"Thanks Rex. Owww not again," Kim said having another contraction.

The doctor reassured her that she was going to deliver the afterbirth but when he sat down and checked her he grew alarmed.

"Nurse get another warmer in here stat!" The doctor said as the nurse ran out of the room.

"Another warmer? I thought I was done!" Kim said worried.

"I thought so too but I'm afraid there's another baby in there and it's coming now!" The doctor said as one nurse brought another warmer and one brought an ultrasound machine. The doctor moved the wand around until he saw the baby who was head down and in position to be born.

Kim's mother ended up passing out and Jason followed her when they heard the news.

"Okay Kim a really hard push this time," the doctor said as Kim pushed and pushed 3 more times until the head was out.

Soon she delivered the shoulders and then the rest of the baby. The baby was crying loudly.

"Looks like we have a little girl. Congratulations Kim," he said as he handed the baby to the nurse who started drying her off.

Kim was in shock. She was the mother of twins. How did this happen?, she wondered. Jason slowly got up and went over to her and held her as she cried.

Caroline heard her daughter's cries and went over to her to comfort her. The nurse wrapped the babies up and walked over to Kim.

"I'm sorry but do you want to hold them?" she asked Kim as Kim nodded. The nurse, with Jason's help, put first the boy in Kim's arms and then the girl. Kim looked down at them and felt so much joy that she knew that with help from her friends and family that she could raise two babies on her own.

"They're both perfect sweetie. Have you decided on names?" Caroline asked.

"I know you don't want Tommy to know about the babies yet but I have to fulfill his wishes. The boy's name will be Jason Thomas William, after Jason, Tommy and Billy and the girl's name will be Amelia Caroline Trini, after Tommy's little sister who died when he was 10, you and Trini," Kim said.

"Those are beautiful names, sweetie."

"Wow, Kim, I don't know what to say. Thank you," Jason said as he gave Kim a kiss on the forehead.

The next couple of days were filled with talk about buying one more of everything and telling Trini, Aisha and Carrie about the twins.

End Flashback

As Kim finished her story the doctor came in to check Carrie. He gave the thumbs up.

"You're fully dilated, which means you can push," the doctor said as he started getting ready.

"I'm going to get Rocky and Jimmy okay? Don't do anything while I'm gone," Kim said as she ran out the room and to the waiting room.

"What? Is she ready to have the baby yet?" Rocky asked.

"Yes she is so get your butts in there now. She's ready to push any minute now," Kim said as they ran to the room.

It was the longest 10 minutes in the history of the 4 adults lives but when they heard the baby's strong cry they knew the worst was over.

"What is it? What did I have?" Carrie asked.

"You had a healthy baby boy, Congratulations!" the doctor said as he started to clean Carrie up and the nurses tended to the baby.

"Oh, he is so handsome Carrie!" Kim said.

"You did good sis, real good!" Jimmy said slapping Rocky on the back.

"Here Daddy, take your son to his Mommy," the nurse said as she handed him the baby and he walked over to Carrie's side with a huge grin on his face.

"He is so awesome Carrie and he's ours," Rocky said as he gave Carrie a kiss.

"I know Rocky now let me hold my son!" Carrie said as he handed her the baby.

"You guys are right he is handsome," Carrie said running her finger over the baby's hand as he grabbed onto it, cooing softly.

"So, are we still going to name him after me or what?" Rocky asked.

"Yes we are. Welcome to New York, Rockford James DeSantos Jr., welcome to New York," Carrie said.

8:00am

April 13th, 2003

Kim dialed Tommy's cell phone number and got his voicemail. She decided to leave a message.

"Hey Tommy, it's Kim. Well, it's official Rocky is a father of a baby boy. Rockford James DeSantos Jr. came into the world at 12:17 am April 13th 2003 weighing in at 9 pounds 6 ounces and 21 inches long. Both mom and baby are doing really well. Just thought you wanted to know. Talk to you soon, bye," Kim said as she hung up her phone and went back to where the now full waiting room was.


	11. Sleepless Nights and a Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 11: Sleepless Nights and a Phone Call

April 23, 2003

6:00pm

It's been a week and 3 days since Rocky Jr.'s birth and it's been nothing but sleepless nights and 2 am feedings. Rocky and Carrie decided to have their friends and family over for supper and drinks. Kim came over first with the kids and brought a bottle of wine and snacks.

"Hey Kim, come on in. Junior is sleeping right now and I don't want to wake him," Carrie said.

"So, how's everything going with him?" Kim asked.

"Really good, except for not getting any sleep and my breasts feel like they're going to fall off," Carrie said taking the wine and snacks from Kim.

"Carrie, I need to talk to you about something."

"Like what?"

"It's been 10 days since I left Tommy a message saying that Rocky Jr. was here and he hasn't called me back yet. I'm starting to wonder if something happened to him."

"Kim, don't worry. I'm sure he's just busy with his digging, that's all."

"You know, you're right. I shouldn't worry. I should just have a good time tonight."

"That's my girl. Ooh, more people," Carrie said as she opened the door but frowned when it was only Rocky.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Rocky said as he tried to give Carrie a kiss but she moved away so she could check on the baby.

"Hey Rocky can I ask you something?" Kim asked him.

"Sure, shoot," Rocky said.

"Should I worry that Tommy hasn't called me back in ten days?"

"Kim, the only reason you should worry about Tommy is if there's chicks on the island and he's sleeping with every one of them. If that's true then you should worry but otherwise no, you shouldn't."

"Gee, thanks, Rocky, I think," Kim said as she went to get the door.

8:00pm

After supper everyone gathered in the living room talking about their lives.

"Hey Tanya, when are you due?" Kim asked.

"May 9th," Tanya answered.

"Have you picked out names yet?" Aisha asked.

"Yes we have. If it's a girl her name will be Zenith Aisha Katherine Park and if it's a boy his name will be Phoenix Carter Jonathan Park." Tanya said.

"Aww those names are cute and unique," Aisha said.

They continued talking for another hour until Kim's phone started ringing. Kim got up and answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kim said.

"Kim, this is Jan Oliver, Tommy's mother. Something happened to Tommy."

Kim passed out.

A/N: Just wanted to give you guys a cliffhanger. Also I need input about what sex Adam and Tanya's baby will be. Will it be Zenith the girl or Phoenix the boy? Please review and let me know.


	12. Back to California

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 12: Back to California

Everyone was shocked when Kim passed out. Carrie took the phone from Kim's hands and decided to see what the fuss was all about.

"Hello? Who's this?" Carrie said into the phone.

"This is Jan Oliver, Tommy's mother. Who is this I'm talking to? What happened to Kim?" Jan asked.

"You're talking to Carrie DeSantos, one of Kim's close friends. Kim passed out after you told her something about Tommy. What happened to him? Kim's going to be out for a few more minutes so you might as well tell me," Carrie said.

"Well, the island he was working on blew up and Tommy was lost at sea for 10 days. They found him this morning with some non life threatening injuries. He's in surgery now."

"Okay thank you. Wait she's coming to now. Look I'll tell her what you just told me and I'll make sure she gives you a call back, okay? Bye," Carrie said as she hung up the phone. She went over to Kim who was mumbling.

"What…Carrie? Did I just pass out? I only pass out when something's happened to Tommy? What happened to Tommy, Carrie! Tell me please!" Kim said frantically.

"Kim calm down! That was Tommy's mother and yes, something happened to Tommy," Carrie said.

"What exactly happened to him? Carrie please tell me!" Kim said.

"Okay, if you wish. Kim, the island Tommy was working on blew up. He managed to make it off the island in one piece but was lost at sea for 10 days. He was found this morning with non life threatening injuries. He's in surgery right now."

Kim passed out again but Carrie wasn't going to let her go completely under. She patted Kim's face and splashed water on her to wake her up.

"Oh…my God! I have to get to California! But what about the kids? My job? My apartment? What am I going to do?" Kim said.

"Okay Kim let's slow down okay? You need to call your mom first, maybe she can go with you. The kids should go too, the Oliver's need to know about them."

"And I'll tell work that you needed to go to California for 10 days for a family emergency, I'll call the kids' school and I'll take care of your apartment, your mail and the newspaper," Ashley said.

"Oh thanks guys. I wouldn't know what to do without you all. You're the best family I've ever had," Kim said.

"Your welcome, now go to your man!" Aisha said giving Kim a hug.

Kim smiled, gathered the kids and their stuff and left Carrie and Rocky's apartment. The first thing she did was call her mother. Her mother agreed to go with her and the kids to California. After an hour of packing suitcases and leaving instructions for Ashley, Kim, her mother and the kids were headed to the airport for the next flight to California.

Reefside Community Hospital

Reefside, California

9:00am

April 24, 2003

Kim, her mother and the kids walked into the hospital and went up to the second floor. They went into the small waiting room. There sat Mr. and Mrs. Oliver along with a guy that Kim didn't know. Then Kim heard someone behind her.

"Kim!" Jason said to her. Kim turned around.

"Jason! You didn't have to come!" Kim said hugging her big brother.

"I just got here from the airport. I caught the flight that left an hour after yours left. I know you're mother's here with you but I thought you needed some extra support so…" Jason said.

"Thanks, big brother." Kim said as she turned to the Oliver's.

"Did you hear anything about Tommy yet? How did his surgery go?" Kim asked.

"Well, they had to take his spleen out and sew up some cuts and he ended up breaking his leg but all in all he's going to be okay," Jan said. Then Jan saw the twins. She studied JT's face for a minute then she burst into tears.

"James, look at him. Just look at his face, look at it closely," Jan cried as her husband too studied JT's face. He got all choked up.

"Oh my God," Jan said as she sat down.

"How…how old are they? When did they happen? How did they happen?" Jan asked.

"They're six years old. They were conceived over Christmas in 1995, when I came back from Florida. Tommy and I thought that we were going to stay together forever so we didn't think of using protection, it just happened," Kim said as Jan slapped her across the face, hard.

"Jan! That was out of line, even for you!" Caroline shouted as she went to Kim's side, followed by Jason and David, Tommy's biological brother.

"You…stupid girl! How dare you bring those bastards here! I want you gone right now!" Jan said as James tried to reason with her.

"Look, Jan, I'll explain everything to you if you just give me a chance, okay?" Caroline said.

"Fine. You have 15 minutes." Jan said coldly as she followed Caroline to one of the private conference rooms followed by her husband.

Kim just sat on the ground, holding her face. Jason got her an ice pack and David helped her up. Kim ran over to the kids who were crying. She gave them both a hug and had them sit down.

"I can't believe she did that to you Kim! I'm so angry now I'm going to…" Jason said but Kim hushed him.

"Jason, don't do anything rash now, I deserved that. I was so young and stupid then, I should've done something to prevent this from happening seven years ago but I didn't," Kim said.

"But it's Tommy's fault too. He should've used protection! I told him to but he wouldn't listen!" Jason said.

"You're right, it was both our faults and we're suffering the consequences of our actions. Me more than him but now we have time to make things right."

"Okay, but if she slaps you again I swear to God I'm going to do something that I'll regret," Jason said as Caroline and Tommy's parents came out of the room.

"Kim, I need to apologize to you and your mother. I'm sorry I acted the way I did but just seeing how that little boy resembles Tommy when he was a little boy just shocked me. To know that I had two beautiful grandchildren I knew nothing about I just overreacted and I'm sorry," Jan said to Kim.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, Mrs. Oliver I should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have kept them from you, Mr. Oliver and Tommy all these years. I should have admitted full responsibility for my actions back then but like my mom must've told you I didn't want Tommy to give up his dreams. My dreams are gone I can never get them back," Kim said.

"I know. You sacrificed everything for those babies instead of taking the easy way out and having an abortion and for that I thank you." Jan said giving Kim a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Oliver. Come on, let me introduce the kids to you," Kim said as she led Jan over to where the kids were sitting. Amelia looked scared but JT was very angry and looked like he was going to kick Jan in the shins for what she did to his mother.

"JT don't even think about it. Amelia it's okay, she's not going to hurt you," Kim said to the kids. JT simmered down and Amelia smiled a little smile.

"Amelia…you named her after our Amelia, just like Tommy wanted. And what does JT stand for?" Jan asked.

"JT stands for Jason Thomas, after Jason and Tommy, just like Tommy wanted. I carried out his wishes, just like I promised."

"Oh they are the most beautiful children I've ever laid eyes on," Jan said as the kids got up and gave her a big hug. She started to cry.

Just then the doctor came in.

"He's awake and asking for a Kim," the doctor said. Jan nodded to Kim as Kim got up and followed the doctor to Tommy's room. Kim teared up when she laid eyes on Tommy but then she got an angry look on her face.

"Beautiful…" Tommy started to say but Kim shushed him with an angry look.

"Don't you beautiful me, Thomas James Oliver! What were you thinking almost getting yourself blown up on an island? Huh? You weren't thinking of me or the kids were you? Were you?" Kim yelled at him.

"No. But Kim…" Tommy said but she waved his comment away.

"No buts, Tommy! Not a single one! You need to be more careful from now on, you hear me? I love you, I never stopped loving you not even after the letter. I want you, me and the kids to be a family, I want to have more children with you, do you understand me?" Kim asked him. Tommy just smiled.

"Beautiful, you've read my mind. Now, does this mean I'm forgiven?" Tommy asked.

"No, you're not forgiven, unless, you kiss me," Kim said leaning closer to him.

"As you wish," Tommy said giving her the most passionate kiss that he'd ever given her. Kim's knees grew weak and buckled against the hospital bed. When the kiss was done both Tommy and Kim were gasping for breath.

"Wow…that was amazing. Never stop kissing me like that, okay?" Kim said as Tommy nodded.

"You got it," Tommy said as Caroline knocked on the door.

"Is it alright if we come in?" Caroline asked.

"Sure, come on in," Kim said as her mother, the kids, David, Jason and the Oliver's came in. JT ran up to Tommy's bedside and Kim scooped him up and put him on Tommy's bed.

"Daddy, did you almost blow up like that guy almost did in Die Hard?" JT asked.

"Yes but how did you know about Die Hard anyways?" Tommy asked his son.

"Uncle Rocky showed me it," JT said.

"Well, your Uncle Rocky's a dead man," Tommy said as everyone laughed.

Kim's phone started ringing. Kim went outside to answer it.

"Hello?" Kim said.

"Hey Kim it's Aisha. Sorry to spoil your reunion with Tommy but Tanya just went into labor," Aisha said.

"You're kidding? She did? But she's two weeks early!" Kim said.

"Try telling that to the baby."

"Okay but I hate to leave Tommy though."

"I'd knew you'd say that that's why Tanya wants you to stay put. She said the baby will be waiting to see you when you get back."

"Okay, send Tanya and Adam my love," Kim said.

"Will do. Take care of your man," Aisha said as she hung up.

Kim went back into the room a little sad.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Jason asked.

"Tanya's having her baby now and I'm going to miss it," Kim pouted.

"Really? Now? Looks like the baby can't tell time," Jason joked as Kim elbowed him in the side.

"It's not the end of the world, Kim. There will be more babies that our friends will be having that you'll be around for," Tommy reassured her.

"Aww, you're so sweet Tommy, thank you. I love you handsome."

"I love you too beautiful," Tommy said as he kissed Kim again.


	13. Back to New York

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 13: Back to New York

Reefside Community Hospital

9:30am

May 2, 2003

Kim was watching Tommy closely as he worked with the Physical Therapist on using the crutches they gave him to use while his leg heals. He was doing really good. Then the doctor came in.

"Hey Tommy, how are you doing with those crutches?" The doctor asked.

"Doing good doc, thank you," Tommy said as he sat down in his wheelchair.

"Since you're doing so well we can release you from the hospital today. I assume you're going to stay with your parents?"

"Yeah, until I find a house to rent since I can't fly and stay in New York with my girlfriend."

"Yeah I heard what the bone doc said to you about flying, I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay I'll live. Thanks for letting me out today," Tommy said shaking the doctor's hand.

"You're welcome. Good luck," the doctor said as he left the room.

"Since you're getting out today how about you spend a few hours with my mom, me and the kids. We have to leave tonight. The kids' school called me and wants the kids back to school in two days," Kim said.

"Yeah, you did keep them out for ten days. I would like to spend time with you and the kids, if that's okay?" Tommy asked.

"It's always okay, Tommy. I'm going to call my mom and tell her you're getting out today and also tell her about our plans."

"Okay. I'm going to go back to my room to pack and call my parents to tell them I'm getting out today so they can pick me up," Tommy said.

"I'll meet you back in the room. See you in a bit," Kim said giving Tommy a kiss as Tommy went back to his room.

2:00pm

The Oliver's House

It's been an hour since Tommy was released from the hospital and he and Kim were sitting by the pool at Tommy's parents' house watching the kids swim and splash each other.

"It's nice of your parents to let the kids swim in their pool. They love to swim," Kim said to Tommy.

"Yeah. The pool doesn't get much use except when my cousins come over twice a year to visit. They love to swim too," Tommy said.

Just then JT started to splash Amelia close to where Tommy was sitting.

"Guys, not around your father! He has a cast on his leg and it can't get wet!" Kim said as the kids stopped their splashing.

Tommy just laughed along with the kids who got out of the pool and ran to the slide.

"Daddy, watch me go down the slide!" JT said as he started going down the slide. At the bottom of the slide he landed on his feet.

"Nice job JT!" Tommy said clapping.

"JT likes to show off. Amelia does show off a little but not as bad as JT," Kim said.

"He's not that bad. I was like that when I was his age, always trying to impress my parents," Tommy said.

"You? Show off? You didn't show off when we were dating."

"I stopped trying to please everyone when I started high school."

"Oh."

"You never told me if the kids were in any activities outside of school. What are they in?"

"Well, JT is like a mini you, he's taking karate classes at Adam, Rocky and Jason's dojo. Amelia's taking dance classes at the YMCA. I thought she'd want to try gymnastics but it turns out she doesn't like doing backward flips or flips in general. She's afraid of going upside down so no headstands for her."

"Wow. That's odd."

"Enough talk about the kids. What about you? What are you going to do while you're here and me and the kids are in New York?"

"Probably just chill out here at my parents' house and once I master the crutches I'm going to find a place to rent or sublease for a while. Hopefully in the summer you and the kids can come out to visit me," Tommy said.

"Yeah, I have two weeks of vacation I need to use by the end of summer so we can probably come out to visit you," Kim said.

A couple of hours later Caroline came out of the house after talking to Jan.

"Kim we need to get back to the hotel to get our stuff and leave for the airport in an hour," Caroline said.

"Okay, Mom. Let me get the kids out of the pool, dried off and dressed," Kim said as she shouted to the kids to get out of the pool.

10 minutes later the kids were dressed and Kim and her mother were getting them into the car. Tommy, Jan and James came out to say goodbye.

"JT, Amelia, say goodbye to your grandparents and your father. We'll be back in the summer sometime," Kim said as she packed the car with the kids stuff.

"Bye Grandma, Grandpa and Daddy! See you soon!" JT and Amelia said together as they got hugs from the three adults in question.

"See you two later. I love both of you!" Tommy said to them giving Amelia a kiss on the cheek and JT a big bear hug.

"Bye handsome. I'll call you when we land," Kim said giving Tommy a kiss.

"Bye beautiful. I'll be waiting for your call. See you soon," Tommy said as Kim smiled at him and got in the rental car and drove off towards the hotel.


	14. Meeting Baby Park

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 14: Meeting Baby Park

3:00pm

May 3, 2003

Kim was getting ready to go to Adam and Tanya's house on Staten Island to finally meet their brand new bundle of joy. They didn't tell Kim the baby's sex yet because they wanted her to be surprised.

The kids were sitting on the couch, all ready for the ferry trip to the island. Kim packed a few things into a bag and got herself and the kids out the door.

4:00pm

Kim and the kids took the bus to Adam and Tanya's house and got off a block down the street. They walked a couple feet to the house and Kim knocked on the door. Adam came to the door.

"Hey Kim, welcome back! How was it being in California again?" Adam asked.

"Really nice. It's changed a lot since I've been there last," Kim said.

"Rocky and Carrie are already here and in the living room and Tanya's getting the baby up from it's nap."

"Okay we'll go join them," Kim said as she and the kids went into the house and into the living room.

"Hey Kim, welcome back! I was wondering when you guys got in," Carrie said holding Rocky Junior.

"Oh crap I forgot to call you. When we got home I crashed in my room and the kids crashed in their rooms we were so tired from the long flight home. I'm sorry," Kim said hugging Carrie.

"You're forgiven. Can you hold Rocky Jr. my arms are tired. He's so heavy," Carrie said as Kim took the baby from her and rocked him gently.

"Hey Kim, you're back! Ready to meet the baby?" Tanya said from the stairs.

"Of course I am," Kim said handing Rocky Jr. to Rocky.

"Well, here she is," Tanya said coming into the living room with the baby. Kim had a surprised look on her face.

"You had a girl? I was certain you were going to have a boy!" Kim said as Tanya handed her the baby.

"We thought the same thing but we were wrong, dead wrong," Tanya said.

"So, her name's Zenith, right?"

"Yes, Zenith Aisha Katherine Park, to be exact."

"That's a pretty name. Where did you get the idea for it?"

"They got it from their TV," Rocky said as he laughed.

"We did not Rocky. We got the idea for it from a baby names website. According to the website Zenith is a name for either a boy or a girl, it means "The Very Top" and it's of an English origin. Research before you judge, Rocko," Tanya shot back at him.

"Leave it to Rocky to think the name came from the TV," Kim said as Rocky stuck out his tongue at her but she didn't see him do it.

"True. True," Tanya said.

"She's got your skin tone Tanya and Adam's eyes. Such a great combination. She's so beautiful and perfect. How much did she weigh when she was born?" Kim asked.

"She was 7 pounds 7 ounces and 20 inches long. She was a pretty good sized baby," Tanya said.

The women chatted about their kids and how Kim's trip to California was for about an hour more until Zenith had to be fed again. Then Kim, Carrie, Rocky and the kids went home.

While on the ferry back to Manhattan Kim called Tommy to tell him about Zenith.

"Hello?" Tommy answered.

"Hey handsome it's me. Just wanted to tell you that Tanya and Adam had a healthy baby girl almost two weeks ago. Her name's Zenith Aisha Katherine Park, she was 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 20 inches long when she was born. She's got Tanya's skin tone and Adam's eyes. She's a beautiful little girl," Kim said.

"Wow, you need to send me a picture so I can see for myself."

"Your wish is my command. I'll send you a pic as soon as we hang up."

"Are the kids with you? Can I speak to them?"

"Sure, let me put JT on first just a sec," Kim said as she handed the phone to JT. JT told Tommy about karate and school and then handed the phone to Amelia who told Tommy about dance class and school and what she made in art class for him. Then Amelia handed the phone to her mother.

"They miss you Tommy," Kim said.

"I miss them too and I miss you," Tommy said sadly.

"I miss you as well. I took my two weeks vacation over the July 4th weekend so we'll be in California for the holiday and Rocky, Carrie, Rocky Jr., Jason and Kat are coming too so it will be a mini reunion."

"That's great I'll get to meet Rocky Jr. then. I hope he looks like his mother."

"Sorry to disappoint you but he looks just like Rocky."

"Aw man."

"I have to go. We're about to get off the ferry. I love you handsome. Take care," Kim said.

"I love you too and the kids. Talk to you later," Tommy said.

"Okay, bye," Kim said hanging up the phone.


	15. Holiday Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 15: Holiday Vacation

July 1, 2003

2:00pm

Tommy and his parents were waiting in the airport for Kim, the kids, Rocky, Carrie, Rocky Jr., Jason and Kat's plane to come in. A few minutes later they heard kid's voices from the boarding gate and then saw JT running in their direction.

"Daddy! Grandpa! Grandma!" JT said as he ran into Jan's arms and gave her a big hug. Kim then came over with Amelia who ran to Tommy and hugged his good leg.

Soon Rocky, Carrie, the baby and Jason and Kat came over. Rocky looked around for his parents who were supposed to meet them at the airport. Then they heard yelling in Spanish and turned toward the end of the terminal. There came Anthony and Maria DeSantos walking towards them.

"You guys are late. What gives?" Rocky asked them.

"Your mother was being the backseat driver again screwing me up," Anthony said.

"I was not Anthony so stop being a baby! Speaking of which where's my grandson?" Maria asked.

"Right here. Go to Grandma little Rocky," Carrie said as she handed Maria the baby.

"Oh he is so handsome. He looks just like Rocky. How old is he?" Maria asked.

"Two and a half months," Carrie said.

"You did a good job son. He's a keeper," Anthony said slapping Rocky on the back.

"Thanks Dad." Rocky said.

Maria went over to where Tommy and Kim were to show Tommy the baby. Tommy shook his head and smiled.

"God, we're in for it when he grows up, right Kim?" Tommy asked her.

"Yes we are. He already has his father's appetite," Kim said.

"Oh God. It's the end of the world as we know it."

"Ha Ha very funny man of many colors. When you and Kim have another kid I'm going to make fun of you and your kid. Just you watch," Rocky said.

"Whatever, Rocko," Tommy said.

"Okay, how about we get to the hotel and get settled in. Kim, are you and the kids staying at the Olivers?" Jason asked.

"Yes we are and Rocky and Carrie are staying at the DeSantos house." Kim said.

"Okay once Kat and I are settled in we'll meet you guys at the Olivers for dinner, okay?" Jason said.

"That's a plan. See you two later," Kim said hugging Jason and Kat as they went to their rental car.

"We're going to get settled in at Rocky's parents house then we'll meet you guys for dinner. I have to feed Junior in a few minutes. He's already getting fussy," Carrie said saying goodbye to Kim and the kids as she and Rocky went with his parents to get the luggage and go back to their house.

"Okay, let's get our luggage and head to your parents' house so we can get settled in," Kim said as Tommy, his parents, Kim and the kids went to the luggage area and then to the Olivers house.

The Olivers' House

6:00pm

Kim was getting ready in the bathroom for dinner with Tommy and the rest of their company at a family restaurant in nearby Reefside, California. After dinner Tommy was going to show them the house he's renting that's on a country road in the middle of nowhere.

"Kim, you ready? Everyone's here," Tommy said.

"Just a second. Are the kids ready?"

"Yes they are and they're waiting downstairs."

"Okay, I'm ready," Kim said as she helped Tommy down the stairs.

"All set to go? I'm driving you just have to give me directions that's all," Jason said.

"Okay did you get the kids car seats in the rental?" Kim asked.

"Yes I did," Jason said as the kids climbed in the back of the car and buckled up. Everyone else got in the car and they drove off.

8:00pm

Jason pulled into the driveway of the rental home that Tommy was renting, got out of the car and looked around.

"Not bad, bro. This isn't bad at all," Jason said.

"Mommy, are we going to live here?" JT asked.

"No, we're not. Daddy's going to stay here temporarily until his leg's healed and then he's going to move to New York to be with us," Kim said.

"Yeah this is only until I'm cleared to fly back to New York," Tommy said as JT smiled.

"I want to see the inside of it. Please Daddy?" Amelia pleaded.

"Okay here goes nothing," Tommy said as he opened the front door and everyone filed in.

"Wow this place is like a palace," Kim said looking around.

"How did you get a place like this?" Rocky asked.

"I saw it in the newspaper. It's a rental so it's only temporary. I didn't sign a lease so I can leave at any time," Tommy said.

Everyone stayed at Tommy's rental house until it was time to put the kids to bed. Kim and Tommy were the last ones out of the house.

"Tommy, are you sure this is temporary?" Kim asked.

"Yes I'm 100% sure so don't worry. I'm definitely going to join you in New York soon," Tommy said as he and Kim got in Jason's rental car and drove back to Tommy's parents house.


	16. Mama DeSantos's Plea

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 16: Mama DeSantos's Plea

The next night, Carrie and Rocky were sitting at the dining room table in Rocky's parents' home, eating dinner with Rocky's parents, his brother, Miguel and Miguel's girlfriend, Roxanne. Rocky Junior was sitting on the floor in a bouncy seat that Rocky's mother got him.

"So, how did the baby do on the flight here?" Maria asked Carrie.

"Slept the whole time. He only woke up four times, two to eat and two to change his diaper," Carrie said.

"He's lucky. He gets real food and all we adults got was peanuts and coffee," Rocky said as his brother laughed.

"Oh, poor baby! Cry me a river why don't you. You ate like eight packages of peanuts and you still weren't happy? Come on!" Carrie said. Maria was shocked at what she heard come out of Carrie's mouth.

"Rocky, you let her talk to you like that?" Maria asked.

"Yes, all the time. She keeps me in line," Rocky said, shoveling food into his face.

"When I was growing up the woman never talked back to the man," Maria mumbled.

"Mama, times have changed. It's about time that women start standing up to men. That's how it should be," Rocky said, winking at Carrie.

"My ma always talks back to my pop, that's how it was when I was growing up. Being Brooklyn born and raised that's how people in my neighborhood acted. It was the norm," Carrie said defending herself.

"And I recall Mama that you talked back to Papa in the airport when you picked us up," Rocky said.

"Okay, fine, I did so what?" Maria said as she went into the kitchen. Rocky got up to follow her.

"Mama, I'm sorry Carrie talked the way she did, she can't help it if her Italian/Brooklyn side comes out once in a while," Rocky said.

"Well then, I can't help it if my Mexican side comes out either!" Maria said taking a dish from Rocky.

"Mama, please just get along with her, that's all I ask."

"Rocky, I will but please just hear my plea. I want you, your wife and baby to move back to California so me and Papa can watch him grow up."

"But Mama my life is in New York now, my job, my friends, everything. I also know that Carrie will not agree to this."

"Then leave her. You don't need her."

"Mama, how can you say such a thing. It's that why you didn't come to the wedding? Because you didn't like her?"

"Yes that's the reason. I never liked Yankees, especially Italian ones. Plus your papa wasn't feeling well."

"So you missed my wedding because you didn't like my wife, well that's a shame because Carrie is really a nice, caring person and a great mom and if just got to know her you would like her too but I guess that's too much to ask," Rocky said as he left the kitchen. Maria swore at him in Spanish and threw a plate towards him but the plate hit the door instead.

Carrie and Anthony looked at him with worry in their eyes. Miguel and Roxanne shook their heads.

"I better go and talk to your mama," Anthony said as he left the table.

When his father was safely in the kitchen Carrie started to speak.

"So that's why your parents missed our wedding, because they didn't like me?" Carrie asked, hurt.

"You heard everything?" Rocky asked.

"Well, your Mama and you don't have the quietest of voices, I can easily tell you that."

"Look, Carrie, I can explain..."

"You don't have to explain anything. I can tell when I'm not wanted so I'm staying with Kim and Tommy at his parents' house and I'm taking the baby with me," Carrie said as she scooped little Rocky up in her arms and went up to the guest bedroom, put the baby in the pack and play and started throwing her and the baby's things in a suitcase.

"Carrie, please, we can talk about this," Rocky said.

"We can talk, tomorrow, because tonight I'm getting as far away from your mama as I possibly can!" Carrie said as she put the baby in his car seat, grabbed it and the suitcase and her purse and pushed past Rocky and went down the stairs, out the door and to a waiting taxi. Rocky just stared after her as the taxi sped away towards Tommy's parents' house.

"Rocky..." Maria started but Rocky cut her off.

"No, Mama, just don't okay? I'm going to stay with Jason and Kat. I can't stay here after what happened, sorry," Rocky said as he went upstairs and packed his suitcase, then went out the door to where Jason was waiting in the rental car. Maria shouted something in Spanish to him but he just shook his head as the car sped off.

"Looks like you got yourself in quite a pickle, Rocko," Jason said.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just drive," Rocky said.

The next morning Rocky woke up after a rough night of sleeping on the couch in Jason and Kat's room. Kat handed him a coffee and sat down next to him.

"You okay, Rocky? You want to talk about it?" Kat asked him.

"Only if you're willing to listen," Rocky said as Kat nodded.

"I love Carrie with all my heart and soul. But then there's my mama whom I've known since the day I was born. How can I choose between the woman I love and the woman who gave me life?"

"You don't have to choose, you can have both."

"But how?"

"By talking with the both of them and getting them to compromise, it's that simple."

"But my mama hates Italian Yankees and Carrie hates old fashioned people."

"If talking to them doesn't work then you can offer them an ultimatum," Kat said as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

Rocky sighed, got out his cell phone and called Kim.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Hey Kim it's Rocky. Is Carrie around?" Rocky said.

"Carrie's downstairs feeding the baby. You have to know something Rocky. Carrie cried herself to sleep last night. She ended up calling her mom this morning and she wants her to come back to New York."

"Great, her mom's mad at me? What's next?" Rocky said.

"Her mom's not mad at you Rocky she's just concerned for Carrie that's all."

"I know she is. I need to come over and talk to Carrie." Rocky said.

"That's a good idea. Come over in 15 minutes she'll be done feeding Junior by then," Kim said as she said goodbye to Rocky and hung up the phone.

15 minutes later Jason drove Rocky over to Tommy's parents' house and Rocky got out of the car and headed up to the front door. Tommy answered it.

"Hey Rocky I'll get Carrie just a second," Tommy said as he went to get Carrie. A few minutes later Carrie came to the door.

"Hey," Carrie said.

"Hey," Rocky said back.

"You wanted to talk, so, talk," Carrie said.

"Okay, here goes. I love you Carrie with all my heart and soul and I took those vows the day I married you and I'm going to honor those vows. If my parents don't want to be in our lives and Junior's life because they don't like you then that's fine by me because I love you and our son and that's all that matters," Rocky said.

"Oh Rocky that's so sweet of you. Coming from you that makes me so happy. I talked to my ma again before you came over and she still wants me to come back to New York since your mama doesn't want to see me ever again," Carrie said.

"She hasn't said that she never wants to see you again she's just mad that I married an Italian Yankee that's all," Rocky said.

"Are you going to talk with her?"

"Only if she wants to talk with me and you together," Rocky said as Carrie gave him a hug and a kiss.

A couple of days later Rocky's mama wanted to talk with Rocky and Carrie. She agreed to get along with Carrie in order for her to be in Junior's life and their lives and Carrie ended up staying in California for the rest of the two weeks just not under the DeSantos's roof.


	17. Tommy's News

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 17: Tommy's News

April 13th 2004

Tommy, Kim and the twins were standing around the kitchen table in Rocky and Carrie's apartment watching as Carrie set the birthday cake down in front of Rocky Jr. as he got a big smile on his face and tried to grab for the candle but Carrie stopped him. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday.

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Rocky Jr., Happy Birthday to You!" Everyone sang as Rocky helped little Rocky blow out the candle.

Suddenly Tommy's cell phone rang and he went out in the hallway to answer it. Five minutes later he came back with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kim asked him.

"It was my old boss, Anton Mercer. He offered me a teaching position at Reefside High School. I told him no but then he informed me that the New York City School District and any private school in the city won't hire anyone without at least a year of teaching experience. I then said yes," Tommy said waiting for Kim's reaction.

"You said what?" Kim asked.

"I said yes!" Tommy screamed over everyone else's voices. They turned to look at Tommy.

"I can't believe you!" Kim hissed at him as she left the apartment. Tommy shrugged his shoulders when everyone looked at him as he went to follow Kim.

When he got to Kim's apartment he found the door locked and heard crying. He knocked gently and minutes later she came to the door, tears in her eyes.

"How could you?" Kim sobbed.

"I'm sorry beautiful I really am but there's no way I can teach in this city without a year's experience. It's only for a year. Once my class graduates then I will come back to New York and get a decent teaching job and spend the rest of my life with you," Tommy said holding her in his arms.

"Are you sure? Pinky swear?" Kim said holding up her pinky.

"Pinky swear," Tommy said hooking his pinky with hers.

"I don't know how I'm going to be without you here for another year," Kim said.

"You'll be fine. You'll have the kids, your mother, and our friends to help you along the way and next June will be here before you know it," Tommy said giving her a kiss as they went back to the party.

April 14th 2004

5.00pm

Kim was working at Clancy's waiting tables the next evening when Carrie, who was also doing the same thing, came up to her.

"So, Rocky told me that Tommy accepted that teaching job in Reefside. When were you going to tell me?" Carrie said.

"Oh crap I forgot sorry. I've had that on my mind all day and can't seem to shake it off," Kim said.

"It's okay. How are the kids taking it?"

"JT's not too happy and Amelia's not so sure about it either. JT thinks Tommy accepted the job because of his house in Reefside and I told him that's not true."

"So he's missing another year of them growing up. Doesn't he have any remorse?"

"Apparently not," Kim said as she took the tray of food over to a table and unloaded it.

"How are you taking it?" Carrie asked.

"Not too bad, I guess," Kim said solemnly.

Carrie patted Kim on the shoulder.

"Look, if you need to talk I'm here, okay?" Carrie said as Kim nodded.

"Okay. Thanks Carrie," Kim said giving Carrie a hug.

"You're welcome," Carrie said as she took her tray of food to another table.


	18. Dr O and the Dino Gems

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 18: Dr. O and the Dino Gems

September 16, 2004

3:15pm

Tommy was sitting at his desk staring at the picture of him, Kim, JT and Amelia that he had taken the day he left New York City for Reefside. It's only for a year, he told himself every day since he arrived in Reefside. He decided to take a walk in the halls and encountered Principal Randall giving detention to three of his students in his first period science class. They were all seniors and didn't belong to any cliques.

"Oh Doctor Oliver I have three victims for you for detention," Randall said.

"I thought I didn't have detention until tomorrow," Tommy said puzzled.

"I changed my mind. You have detention today, sorry," Principal Randall said as she walked away.

The three students looked at him like he was from another planet.

"Well, Conner, Ethan, and Kira I presume? You guys want to go on a fieldtrip for detention instead of sitting in a stuffy classroom?" Tommy asked them as they all nodded in agreement.

4:00pm

The ride to the museum was pretty awkward. Nobody talked just stared out the jeep.

"Okay you guys stay here for a second while I check something out," Tommy said as he went up to the doors. They were locked.

He went back to the Jeep.

"Okay guys change of plans. How about you three go take a walk in the woods and find something to show me, like a fossil or something," Tommy said as the teens got out of the Jeep and walked towards the woods.

While walking in the woods they fall through a sinkhole into the caverns below. In the caverns they find a secret entrance to an underground lair and find some gems glowing in a rock. Conner feels drawn to them as well as Kira and Ethan. They grab them and are bonded to the powers inside.

They eventually make their way out of the caverns but get attacked by Tyrannodrones and use their powers of super speed, super strength and pterodactyl yells to defeat them.

The teens make their way back to the museum where Tommy meets up with them.

"Hey, you guys all right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we are. You?" Conner asked him.

"Yeah, tired, but fine. Let's get you all back to school," Tommy says as he and the teens get back in the jeep and head back towards the school.

The next day at school Kira decides she does not want to be a part of the whole gem thing and gives her gem back to Conner and Ethan and walks away. After walking ten steps she gets kidnapped by the Tyrannodrones. Conner and Ethan decide to go to Tommy's house for help.

"Dude, look at this place. What does this do?" Conner said as he touched the T-Rex's head. It opened a door into the same underground lair they found in the caverns.

They looked around the room and were shocked at what they found.

Tommy came out of his bedroom after hearing voices. He went downstairs, saw Conner and Ethan and stood there with his hands on his hips.

"You know, being down here is not going to give you extra credit," Tommy said, not too pleased.

"We need your help, Kira was kidnapped by these creatures, we don't know what they're called..." Conner started to say.

"Those creatures are called Tyrannodrones," Tommy said.

"How do you know what they're called?" Conner said back.

"Because I helped invent them. They were for a research project. Look, I'll explain later," Tommy said.

"Dude, you do have a lot of explaining to do," Conner said.

"First, don't call me dude, second, what do you have in your hand?" Tommy asked as Conner gave him Kira's dino gem.

"We found these...in your basement, if you call this a basement," Ethan said.

Tommy got a "oh, great" look on his face as he looked at the gem closely.

"I take it you guys bonded with the dino gems' powers. Well, looks like you're in it for the long haul," Tommy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Conner asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go find Kira," Tommy said as he and the guys made their out of the basement and to Tommy's Jeep.

After a mile of driving, Kira falls on top of Tommy's Jeep.

"Kira, there you are, and there they are," Conner said.

"Tyrannodrones," Tommy said under his breath.

"Attack!" A creepy guy named Zeltrax said as the Tyrannodrones attacked Tommy and the teens.

They eventually drove the Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax away.

The next morning at school it suddenly got dark and the students heard explosions. Tommy was still in his lair and saw the Bio Zords attacking the city. He quickly got to the school and pulled Conner, Ethan and Kira from class and brought them back to his house.

"The Bio Zords are attacking the city. I need you guys to become the next power rangers and claim the zords as your own," Tommy said as he opened a case to reveal three dino morphers. The teens took them and put them on their wrists.

"Now go downtown and stop the Bio Zords from destroying the city and stop Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones," Tommy said as the teens left the lair and ran downtown. They soon had to morph and fight Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones and claim the Bio Zords as their own. They then combined their zords into the Thundersaurus Megazord and destroyed Zeltrax's ship.

Later in the day Tommy opens another case, this time to reveal bracelets that the teens could use to access their morphers and communicate with each other.

"From now on, your lives will never be the same, just remember that," Tommy said as the teens put their bracelets on.

After the teens left Tommy knew he had to explain all this to Kim so he decided to call her.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Hey beautiful, it's me," Tommy said as he sat down on the couch.

"The tone in your voice tells me you have something important to tell me, so spill," Kim said.

"There are three students in my first period science class and they found a way into my underground room and found the gems I took with me after I escaped the island blowing up. They bonded with the gems and...I made them power rangers. I gave them morphers and communicative bracelets and everything," Tommy said.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that you're the mentor of the newest power ranger team? Seriously?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I'm the mentor of the newest power ranger team."

"Of all the things you could get yourself into you chose this one. I tell you, if I had a nickel for every time..." Kim started to say.

"Kim, please, calm down. Look, this won't affect my staying here for a year. I'm sure my team will defeat Mesagog by the end of the school year so I can join you in New York."

"You better join me in New York or else I'll..."

"You'll do what?" Tommy asked.

"I'll never sleep with you again," Kim said seriously.

"Oh Kim, you wouldn't do that, would you?" Tommy said.

"You bet I would, just you watch," Kim scolded him.

"Okay, okay, you win. Look, I have to grade some papers. I'll talk to you later. Give the kids my love and wish them a happy birthday from me. I know I'm a day late but I'll make it up to them when I come to New York for Christmas break," Tommy said.

"Okay I will. Don't do anything stupid while you're over in Reefside. Bye Tommy I love you," Kim said.

"I love you too, beautiful, I love you too," Tommy said as he hung up the phone and went to grade papers.


	19. Back In Black

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 19: Back in Black

October 8, 2004

Tommy lay, strapped down to a cot in Mesagog's lair. Mesagog was trying to figure out how to release the power source from a rock. Tommy hoped the teens would find a way to rescue him.

Soon after his prayers were answered and the teens came through a portal and released him from the cot. They start to head toward the portal but are stopped by Mesagog. The teens morph to fight him and succeed and make their way towards the portal.

"Wait a minute guys, I need to get something," Tommy said to them as he snags the stone and joins them as they go through the portal.

Once outside Zeltrax finds them and blasts Tommy. Tommy uses the stone to block the shot and it was destroyed and Tommy disappears.

"Where did he go?" Zeltrax wondered.

Tommy reappears.

"I may be too old for this but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Tommy said as he opened his hand to reveal a black gem, which he uses to morph into the black ranger.

Meanwhile the teens use the Z-Rex blaster to destroy the monster and Tommy fights Zeltrax and wins. But the monster grows large and the rangers call on their zords to form the Megazord. Tommy's new zord and another new zord come along for the ride and the zords combined and destroyed the monster.

Later, the teens and Tommy hang out at Hayley's cafe.

"What are you going to do now, Dr. O?" Conner said.

"I have to go shopping because I need more black clothes for my wardrobe," Tommy said as he left the cafe.

After shopping he made a phone call to Kim, knowing that she wasn't going to be happy about him being a ranger again.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Hey beautiful, it's me," Tommy said.

"Hey you. How are you doing tonight?" Kim asked.

"Good. I'm just going to cut to the chase and tell you outright. I found a power source on Mesagog's ship and I used it to block a shot by one of Mesagog's henchmen, Zeltrax and I disappeared. The power source was a dino gem, I bonded with it and I'm a ranger again, the black ranger this time around," Tommy said.

"Are you kidding me? You're a ranger again? Tommy, aren't you a little too old to be a ranger again?" Kim teased him.

"I'm only 25 years old Kim I'm not that old," Tommy said defending himself.

"Wait til I tell Rocky and Jason about you being a ranger again. They'll come up with a million multicolored ranger jokes to tell at Christmas, just you watch," Kim said.

"Oh man, I'll be the butt of the jokes again, I can't wait. Just don't tell the kids about this, okay?" Tommy said.

"Don't worry, they don't know about us being power rangers yet. We'll tell them when they're teenagers," Kim said.

"Good. Well I'm going to let you go because I'm tired and need to get some sleep. I'll talk to you later. Night Kim," Tommy said.

"Good night, my tall, handsome, multicolored ranger boyfriend," Kim said as she laughed.

"That's not funny. Good night."

"Good night Tommy," Kim said as she hung up the phone.


	20. Christmas Break Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 20: Christmas Break

JFK Airport

December 22, 2004

10:00pm

Tommy waited for Kim, Kat and Jason to pick him up from the airport. Tommy still had a lot on his mind what with the evil White Ranger being Trent and all but he was willing to let it go and have fun this Christmas break and spend time with Kim and the kids.

Soon Jason's SUV pulled up and Jason got out and helped Tommy with his suitcases.

"Hey, if it isn't the Green, White, Red and now Black Ranger!" Jason teased Tommy.

"Ha Ha very funny. Nice to see you too bro," Tommy shot back.

"C'mon guys. I told my Mom we'd be back by 10:30," Kim said.

"Okay, okay, we're coming!" Jason said as he and Tommy got in the SUV and started driving toward Manhattan.

Kim and Tommy shared a kiss after he got in the SUV.

"Hey, no kissing in my car!" Jason said as Kim stuck her tongue out at him. Kat just laughed.

Soon after they arrived at the apartment, Jason making kissing noises at the newly reunited couple.

"Jason, if you don't knock it off this second I'll kick your butt!" Kim said as Jason stopped. He and Kat said goodbye to Kim and Tommy as they went back to Jason's apartment.

Kim and Tommy shared another kiss as Kim opened the apartment door and relieved her mother who was watching the kids while Kim, Kat and Jason picked up Tommy from the airport. Once Kim's mother was gone, Tommy and Kim smiled at each other and started to kiss, this time more passionately than before. Tommy then led Kim to her bedroom. He laid her down and started to devour her. Halfway through Kim stopped him.

"Door and Condom," Kim said out of breath.

Tommy got up and shut the bedroom door and fished a condom out of his wallet and checked the expiration date.

"Got both," Tommy said as he continued his work. After the devouring was done Kim and Tommy made love for the first time in 9 years and were finally complete.

After they were done Kim got a nightgown and robe on and checked on the kids. They were both still asleep. Kim went back to her bedroom and gave Tommy the thumbs up.

"They're still asleep. We didn't wake them," Kim said.

"Good. Man am I tired," Tommy said as Kim got into bed and curled up beside him.

"Good night beautiful," Tommy said.

"Good night handsome," Kim said as they both fell asleep.

The next morning Tommy took the bus to the police station where Jason worked in Times Square. Jason took one look at Tommy's face and whistled.

"You slept with Kim didn't you?" Jason asked him.

"How could you tell?" Tommy asked.

"You got that glow about you, the one that Rocky has every time he has sex with Carrie," Jason said.

"I heard that!" Carrie said from the locker room.

"Oh yeah, that glow. Anyways, that's not why I came over here. I came over here to ask you if you wanted to come with me engagement ring shopping, for Kim. I want to ask her to marry me," Tommy asked.

"Seriously? You want to ask Kim to marry you? It's about time! I get to be a best man finally!" Jason said hugging Tommy. Carrie came out of the locker room screaming and jumping up and down while hugging Tommy.

"You guys need to keep this secret between us three okay? No telling anybody. I want to keep this a secret from Kim as much as possible until I ask her, got it?" Tommy said as Jason and Carrie nodded.

"I get off of work at three so we'll go then okay? No changing your mind about this bro, you got me?" Jason said as Tommy nodded. Tommy then went back to the apartment and spent time with the kids until it was time to go ring shopping.

3:30pm

R.J. Shaws Jewelry Store

Tommy and Jason were looking at the cases full of engagement rings when a clerk approached them.

"May I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, I'm planning to ask my girlfriend to marry me on Christmas and I need a good engagement ring. Do you have any recommendations?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yes I sure do! What's your girlfriend's style like?" The clerk asked.

"Well she's a petite woman so anything small would be good. She's into pinks and purples and hearts," Tommy said.

"Oh, I have just the thing for her. How about this one?" The clerk said as he got out a beautiful 14 karat gold ring with a heart shaped pink diamond with two small white diamond accents on either side of it.

"Oh that's perfect! She'll love it," Tommy said.

"That's rings perfect for Kim, bro. You should get it!" Jason said to Tommy.

"What's this ring going for?" Tommy asked the clerk.

"This ring is $2,999 dollars but we do have a payment plan," the clerk said.

"I'll take it! Can you put a phrase on the inside of the ring?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. What the phrase you would like on the inside of the ring?"

"I would like it to say, "The Falcon and Crane Fly as One"."

"Okay, we will put that on the inside. Come back in two hours to pick up the ring," the clerk said as Tommy thanked the clerk and he and Jason left the store.

Two hours later Tommy picked up the ring and made a payment on it already. He hoped Kim would like it as much as he did.


	21. Christmas Break Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 21: Christmas Break Part 2

Christmas Eve 2004

9:00pm

Tommy was pacing back and forth in the living room of Kim's apartment waiting until the kids were put in bed and we're asleep before asking Kim the biggest question there ever was. The kids were tired out after opening presents from both Kim's parents and brother and Tommy's parents and biological brother and father, who arrived in New York a day after Tommy did.

Kim came out of JT's bedroom and started picking up the wrapping paper.

"The kids all set for the night?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, they're fast asleep," Kim said as she continued to pick up the wrapping paper.

Tommy waited patiently for Kim to finish what she was doing. Once she was finished he brought her over to where the Christmas tree was.

"You know what this moment is perfect for?" Tommy asked Kim.

"I don't know, what?" Kim asked.

"For this...," Tommy said as he pulled out a black velvet box and got down on one knee. Kim gasped.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, I loved you from the first time I met you, and even though a letter broke us up for a while, it never kept us from loving each other, truly loving each other, so I ask you now, Kim, will you marry me?"

Kim's mouth hung open for a minute, then she replied.

"You know, I really don't know if I should," Kim said as Tommy's face fell.

"I'm just kidding! Of course I'll marry you silly!" Kim said as she held out her left hand for Tommy to put the ring on her finger. He slid it on and she looked at it.

"Oh it's so beautiful Tommy! How did you know I always wanted this style of ring?" Kim asked.

"I just knew. Look on the inside of the ring. I had the jeweler inscribe something on the inside of it," Tommy said as Kim looked at the inside of the ring.

"The Falcon and Crane Fly as One. It fits us perfectly, thank you, handsome," Kim said as she gave Tommy one long, passionate kiss, bringing them to their knees.

"Gosh, you are such a good kisser," Kim said to Tommy as he blushed. Then they heard someone say something through the air vent in the living room.

"It's about time you two!" It was Rocky.

"Thanks Rocko!" Kim and Tommy said back as they looked at each other and could see nothing but happy times in each other's eyes.


	22. New Years Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 22: New Years Eve

December 31, 2004

11:50pm

It was ten minutes to midnight New Years Eve and Tommy, Kim and their friends were getting ready to ring in 2005. They were all at Tanya and Adam's house on Staten Island celebrating. The New Years Eve gathering was also an engagement party for Tommy and Kim. Junior and Zenith were staying at Carrie's parents house for the night and JT and Amelia were staying with their friends.

"Girl, you have to show me that ring!" Aisha said as she was coming over to where Kim and Tommy were.

"But I already showed you it twice," Kim said as Aisha grabbed Kim's hand and looked at the ring closely.

"Ooh, it's so beautiful! I have to give you credit, Tommy, you know how to pick engagement rings!" Aisha said as Jimmy came over and put his arm around Aisha.

"Congrats on the engagement you two! You both make a great couple!" Jimmy said giving Kim a hug and shaking Tommy's hand.

"Thanks Jimmy," Kim and Tommy said together as Aisha and Jimmy went over to Adam and Tanya and started talking with them.

Then Tommy and Kim's attention turned to Rocky shaking a guy's hand and slapping him on the back. Then Rocky moved away and Kim and Tommy got a closer look at the mystery man. It was no other than Zack.

"Don't fear, the Zackman is back baby!" Zack announced as Kim screamed and ran towards him, Tommy following.

"Zack!" Kim screamed throwing herself at him and hugging him. Zack returned the hug.

"Kimmy! Nice to see you again! It's been a long time! Tommy, how are you man?" Zack asked shaking Tommy's hand.

"Good, really good man. How have you been?" Tommy asked.

"Busy. I work for Island Def Jam Records, as a producer. I just got relocated to New York and from the looks of it I'm here to stay."

"Wow, sounds like you're successful."

Zack pulled Tommy over to the side then so they were out of earshot.

"Trini told me everything, about the letter, and the kids. She told me that Kim's mother wrote it, to keep you from finding out about the kids. But from the looks of it, you and Kim are definitely cheeky with each other."

"Yeah we're back together, and we're engaged! We're going to legally seal the deal next year at the end of August."

"Whoa, really? Well, it's about damn time my friend. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, man. That's means a lot coming from you," Tommy said as Kim came over.

"Let me take a good look at that ring. Wow, that's quite a stone you got there Kim! Tommy has good taste," Zack said as Kim showed him the ring.

"Thanks Zack. It's great to have you back," Kim said giving him a hug.

"It's great to be back," Zack said as Rocky got up in front of everybody.

"We have 30 seconds til the New Year! Let's start the countdown!" Rocky said as everybody started counting down.

When the countdown got down to 12 seconds everyone got louder.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted as couples started kissing and making out.

Tommy leaned in closer to Kim and kissed her passionately and Kim felt her knees go weak. Rocky and Carrie were practically making out, Jason and Kat were kissing and Adam and Tanya shared a short kiss as they started to clean up in the kitchen. Jimmy and Aisha were out in the backyard and they were also kissing and watching fireworks being lit into the night sky.

But with the New Year came time for Tommy to go back to Reefside to finish out the school year and deal with ranger issues with Trent and Mesagog trying to take over the world. The next couple of months will be trying for Tommy but as long as he had Kim everything would be fine.


	23. Trapped in Amber

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 23: Trapped in Amber

January 21, 2005

3:30pm

Three weeks after returning to Reefside after New Years Tommy settled back into his role as teacher and mentor of the latest power rangers. He wasn't meaning to tell the teens about his personal life but Kira discovered Tommy's "secret life" by accident.

Kira happened to walk past Tommy's desk at school and saw the picture of Kim and the kids on his desk and another one of Kim and Tommy with Kim showing her engagement ring. Kira looked surprised and ran past the office and straight to the underground lair. Ethan and Conner were already there talking to Hayley about something.

"Hayley, I just found some pictures on Dr. O's desk after walking by his office at school. They were of him, a woman and two kids. Is there something we should know about Dr. O?" Kira asked.

As if on cue Tommy came down the stairs and faced the teens.

"The woman and kids in those photos are my fiance and kids. As you have seen, I have a personal life outside of school and ranger life," Tommy said.

"We haven't seen any of them around here so where are they?" Conner asked.

"They don't live here, they live in New York City, on the other side of the country. My fiance's name is Kimberly Hart, she was the original pink ranger. Our kids are named Jason Thomas and Amelia and they're 8 years old."

"Wait, you two were rangers together? Cool!"

"Yes we were, but we were also young and stupid. We did some stupid stuff, like have our kids at 17. But I'm not about to go into detail," Tommy said as the alarms started going off.

"Trent's attacking downtown. You guys better get down there," Hayley said as the teens and Tommy rushed downtown to find that Trent is destroying everything in sight.

Tommy and the teens try to hold off Trent until one of Mesagog's monsters shows up and ties them up. Tommy goes off to another section of downtown and is ambushed by Trent who shoots a ray of amber toward him and traps Tommy in Amber. Trent laughs and then disappears. The teens find Tommy who is in solid amber and transport him to the underground lair.

7:00pm eastern time

Kim was just finishing the dishes when the phone rang. She went to get the phone.

"Hello?" Kim said.

"Is this Kim?" The female voice on the other end asked.

"Yes this is. Who is this?" Kim asked a little nervously.

"This is Hayley, a friend of Tommy's from college. I'm helping him mentor the latest team of power rangers. Look, I hate to bother you but Tommy is in a strange situation now," Hayley began.

"What strange situation? What happened to him?" Kim said starting to get worried.

"Well, I'm sure he's told you but Trent the evil white ranger trapped Tommy in a solid rock of Amber and I'm trying to get him out of it right now but it won't be easy," Hayley said.

"Wait a minute, Tommy's trapped in Amber? Is he in any danger?" Kim said now frantic.

"I don't know for sure but I'm working on getting an answer to you as soon as possible," Hayley said.

"Look, I have to see this for myself. I'll get my mom to watch the kids and I'll be on the next flight out. See you later. Bye Hayley," Kim said as she hung up the phone and started to call her mom.

Hayley turned to the teens who were looking at Tommy in the amber.

"So, from the look on your face she's coming here?" Kira asked.

"Yes, so you guys will officially get to meet the original pink ranger and the mother of Tommy's kids," Hayley said wishing that Kim would of stayed put but as Tommy told her Kim would drop everything for Tommy if he was in danger so that was a bit true.

4:30am

Kim got off the flight and asked the lady at the airline's counter where the nearest hotel was. The lady told her that it was two blocks from the airport and Kim rented a car and headed over there. She checked into the hotel and decided to get some sleep before heading over to Tommy's house so that's what she did.

8:30am

Kim called Hayley and asked her when she should come over. Hayley told her that she had to run some tests on Tommy which could take hours so she said that Kim should come over at 3:30pm. She said that the teens Tommy and her are mentoring would love to meet the former ranger so Kim agreed to it.

3:30pm

Kim pulled into Tommy's driveway and made the walk up the sidewalk and opened the door.

"Hayley, where are you?" Kim shouted.

"Down here with the teens," Hayley said as Kim made her way downstairs. When she got downstairs she looked around. Wow, he sure takes his duties seriously, like he always has, she thought to herself.

Conner, Ethan and Kira stood up ready to introduce themselves but Kim was only interested in seeing Tommy.

"Hayley, where is he?" Kim asked.

"Over there," Hayley said pointing to where Tommy was. Kim gasped in shock as she took it all in. She walked over to where Tommy was and touched the amber.

"Wow, you really got yourself into something, haven't you?" Kim said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kim, it's okay. We'll get him out of it, sooner than later," Hayley said.

"I know you guys will. I wish I still had powers so I could help too," Kim said.

"Ahem," Conner said clearing his throat. Hayley shot him a warning look and then sighed.

"Oh, I should introduce the teens to you. Kim this is Conner, Ethan and Kira, the red, blue and yellow dino thunder rangers. Conner, Ethan and Kira this is Kimberly Hart, the original pink ranger, and Tommy's fiance and the mother of his kids," Hayley said as Kim studied them.

"Hi, nice to meet you all. So, you're Tommy's students and rangers?" Kim asked them.

"You're so hot...I mean, yes, we are," Conner said as Kira slapped him upside the head.

"Sorry about Conner. He can't seem to think with his brain, just his crotch," Kira said as Hayley and Kim laughed.

"You know, he reminds me of a friend of mine, Rocky, who was the second red ranger. He seems to do that too," Kim said shaking Conner's hand and then moving to Ethan.

"And you remind me of the original blue ranger, Billy, except without glasses," Kim said as she shook Ethan's hand and stopped in front of Kira.

"And you remind me of...me. Tommy tells me that you are a singer and you're the pterodactyl.

That was my zord too, back in the day. And I wanted to be a singer too," Kim said shaking Kira's hand.

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"Well, I had kids that's what happened. I tried to pursue a music career when I was in college but I didn't want to leave my kids if I had to go on tour and the label that I was thinking of joining wanted me to go on tour for weeks at a time and I said no so that was the end of my career. You give a lot up when you have kids, believe me," Kim said.

"So, what do you do now?"

"I'm a social worker. I work in Brooklyn, taking kids out of unfit homes, away from their parents. I don't like that part of the job, but that's what it is."

"Wow." Kira said.

"Yeah, that's my life in a nutshell. But let's change the subject. Hayley, have you found a way to release Tommy from the amber yet?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I did. There's a meteor that can break Trent's spell. In order to release Tommy from the amber the rangers have to destroy it," Hayley said.

"Okay, so when will that be?" Kim asked.

"I have to find it first but it should be pretty noticeable," Hayley said.

"Well, I'm going back to the hotel. If you find it please let me know," Kim said as she said goodbye to the teens and Hayley and left Tommy's house.

The next day Kim came over to Tommy's house to help Hayley find the meteor. Meanwhile the teens wandered around the woods and run into Trent who wandered into the woods too. All of a sudden the meteor lands in the middle of the woods. Mesagog sees this and sends a monster into the woods to retrieve it but the meteor zaps Trent and the teens and turns them into different personalities than what they already are.

In the lair Hayley sees the image of the teens transform into different personalities and decides to bring them back to the lair.

"Are you guys okay?" Hayley said to them. They shook their heads yes.

"What are we doing here anyways?" Kira asks all prim and proper.

"Yeah, I got stuff to do!" Ethan says annoyed.

"May I ask what she asked. What are we doing here?" Conner asked matter of factly.

"Hayley, what exactly did the meteor do to them?" Kim asked.

"It zapped them with a strange energy that turned them into different personalities than what they really are. Kira is a prim and proper princess, Conner is a studious and proper gentleman and Ethan is a hot shot who just wants to party," Hayley said as the teens nodded in agreement.

"This is getting pretty weird," Kim said shaking her head.

Suddenly the alarms went off.

"You guys need to get downtown. Mesagog's monster is down there wreaking havoc," Hayley said as they went downtown and put their differences aside to defeat the monster with their dino powers. But the monster grew into a giant version of himself and wreaked more havoc.

The rangers combined their zords and were surprised to see Trent fighting alongside them. With his help they destroyed the monster and the meteor, which turned them back into their old personalities. Conner picked up a piece of the meteor and took it back to the lair, hoping that it would free Tommy from the amber.

"We got a piece of the meteor. Will this be enough?" Conner said coming into the lair followed by Kira and Ethan.

"Yes that will be plenty," Hayley said as she put the piece nearby Tommy. Suddenly the amber slowly disappeared and Tommy was free.

"Thanks you guys for freeing me. Now I need to power down. Power down!" Tommy said trying to demorph but nothing happened. He tried again but no use.

"I think being in the amber has caused you to be stuck in your morphed form," Hayley said as she started running tests.

"So you mean Tommy is stuck in morphed form for now until you find a way to demorph him?" Kim said.

"Yes, he is," Hayley said as Tommy turned around to face Kim.

"Kim? What're you doing here? Where are the kids?" Tommy asked.

"With my mom back home. I just can't take them out of school every time you're in trouble you know," Kim said.

"So Hayley called you and told you I was in trouble so you dropped everything to be with me? You didn't have to do that but I thank you, beautiful," Tommy said.

"You look so hot in that uniform but it is hard to kiss you through that helmet," Kim said.

"Well I promise you that once I demorph I will make it up to you," Tommy said.

"Are you guys going to...you know?" Conner asked.

"Us? No! How can we when he's still morphed. You really do have your mind in the gutter Conner, really," Kim said.

"How about we go upstairs and rest Kim. Being trapped in Amber has really tired me out," Tommy said as he led Kim upstairs and to the bedroom. They both laid on the bed and fell asleep soon after in each other's arms.


	24. The Mysterious Green Ooze

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I just started my second semester of college on August 23rd and been busy with it. But I'm back and will update as long as I have the itch to write. Now on to the next chapter!

Chapter 24: The Mysterious Green Ooze

April 16, 2005

Kim went back to New York a week after Tommy was free of his amber casing. It's been a few months since then and Tommy was getting more and more impatient with Hayley for not finding a way to get him out of morphed form.

One day Hayley was watching the big screen and saw Elsa collect some green slime. She tells Tommy about it and he goes to collect it himself.

He fights off the Tyrannodrones and Elsa, collects the slime and brings it back to Hayley to analyze.

The teens were downstairs with Hayley one afternoon after school when she found out the slime would demorph Tommy.

Tommy got into the chamber and Hayley put the slime in it and watched it slowly as it demorphed Tommy. Then he disappeared.

"Tommy, where'd you go?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley, I think the slime put my power of invisibility into overdrive. See, look," Tommy said holding up a towel to his invisible figure.

"Wow, Dr. O, Kim is not going to be happy about this," Ethan said shaking his head.

"Yeah, she's not but she can't kill me over the phone," Tommy said as everyone laughed.

Later that evening, Tommy called Kim to break the news about his being freed from his morphed form.

"Hello?" Kim said.

"Hey beautiful, it's me. I have some good news, and some bad news," Tommy said.

"Give me the good news first," Kim said pouring herself a drink.

"Good news is I'm demorphed."

"Really? That's great news Tommy! Wait, what's the bad news?"

"Bad news is that the slime that demorphed me put my power of invisibility into overdrive, so now I'm invisible."

"Oh great, how did that happen?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"It just happened. Look, Hayley is figuring out how to get me visible again, so I'll be myself again in no time."

"You better be, or I'll come over there and turn you visible myself," Kim said.

"How do you propose to do that?" Tommy asked slyly.

"I don't know, I'll think of it and let you know. The kids need help with their homework, I gotta go. Be safe and love you," Kim said.

"I will. Love you too beautiful. Good night," Tommy said.

"Good night handsome," Kim said as she hung up the phone.


	25. Fighting to Survive

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 25: Fighting to Survive

April 23, 2005

Tommy found a way to make himself visible again but Hayley thinks it's too extreme and could be dangerous. Tommy talks her into going along with it.

Tommy laid down on the metal cot as Hayley put Tommy's dino gem into the tube.

"I still don't agree with this," Hayley said.

"Hayley, it's my only shot at being visible again. Turn the machine on please," Tommy said as Hayley turned on the machine. Slowly the machine started to run. Tommy's vitals were being measured by patches on his chest. The teens and Hayley watched as the patches moved up and down across Tommy's chest.

But soon the machine started to overheat, breaking the dino gem into three pieces. The teens and Hayley took one look at Tommy and they could see him but he was unconscious. Hayley called 911 and an ambulance came and took Tommy to the hospital.

Kim was doing the dinner dishes when the phone rang. She went to answer it.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Kim, it's Hayley," Hayley said.

"Oh, Hayley, did you find a way to make Tommy visible again?" Kim said with excitement in her voice.

"Um, yes I did. It worked, Tommy's visible again, but in the process his dino gem broke into three pieces..." Hayley said.

"And what, Hayley?" Kim, sensing the worry in Hayley's voice, said, worry in her own voice now.

"And...It put him in a coma. Since you're his emergency contact you need to sign the paperwork. I can hold the nurses off until you get here. I'm sorry, Kim. I shouldn't have let him go through with it," Hayley said.

"That's...fine, Hayley. I'll catch the next flight out. I'll leave the kids with Carrie and Rocky since my mom's in France for the week. Call me if there's any changes," Kim said as she hung up.

Hayley hung up the phone and started to chat with the nurses. Then the doctor came out.

"Hayley?" The doctor asked.

"Yes? How is he?" Hayley said.

"He appears to be in a deep coma but his brain waves seem normal and look normal. I can't really come up with a reason why he's in the condition he's in." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor. His fiance should be here soon to sign the paperwork and I'll tell her what's going on," Hayley said as the doctor just smiled and left the room.

Hayley then turned to the teens.

"So Dr. O's going to be okay?" Kira asked.

"Apparently." Hayley said as the TV starts blaring breaking news.

"Great, white ranger clone is at it again," Conner said.

"Looks like he unleashed the White Terrosaurus on the city. You guys need to go and stop it. I'll stay here until Kim gets here," Hayley said as the teens went into the city to fight the monster.

Meanwhile, in Tommy's head he has arrived in a strange place and soon welcomed by Red Zeo Ranger 5, who challenges him in a fight for his life.

April 24, 2005

9:00am

Kim sees Hayley in the waiting room sipping some coffee and goes over to her.

"Hayley!" Kim shouts as Hayley looks up.

"Kim! You're here! Not many changes to report. The doctor said that Tommy is in a deep coma but his brain waves are normal so he doesn't have a reason as to why he's in the condition he's in."

"So, that's good news, right?"

"For now, yes."

"Can you take me to his room? Please?" Kim said as Hayley led her to Tommy's room.

Kim sighed a sad sigh as she saw him laying in bed in a deep sleep. She went over to him, sat down and held his hand.

"You know, if you had listened to Hayley this wouldn't be happening right now," Kim said to him.

Hayley watched the exchange from the door and wished she would've had a backbone to stand up to Tommy when she had the chance.

Trent arrived in the city to help the other dino rangers fight the White Terrosaurus.

In Tommy's head, after he defeated the Red Zeo Ranger 5 the White Ranger showed up for a fight for Tommy's life. Soon, Tommy defeated the White Ranger and soon met the Green Ranger for a match.

The teens had their powers stripped by the White Terrosaurus but gathered courage to fight it without their powers.

Meanwhile, in Tommy's head he defeated the Green Ranger and soon his former ranger selves gave him the three pieces of his dino gem.

Tommy woke up then to Kim and Hayley's surprise.

"Tommy, you're okay!" Kim and Hayley said at the same time.

"Yes, and feeling better than ever," Tommy said as he looked at the dino gem in his hand.

Tommy went to where the teens were and they were happy to see he was okay.

Tommy then morphed and took out the monster with his brachio staff but the monster turns into a giant version of himself. The teens combined their zords to defeat the monster.

Back at the lair, Kim, Hayley, and the teens celebrated Tommy's return. Conner got teary eyed.

"Dr. O..." Conner started but everyone gave him a look.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Conner finished as Tommy and the others laughed.

A week later Kim and Tommy took a walk in the woods, hand in hand.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid while I'm back in New York. I need your help in planning the wedding," Kim said.

"Oh yeah, the wedding. We still have to set a date," Tommy said.

I was thinking June 22, 2006. It gives you a year to get settled in New York and enough time to plan the wedding."

"That sounds good, Kim. Do you really have to leave tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Yes I told you I have to get back to work and the kids and Mom is getting suspicious," Kim said.

"Yeah, you should go back. I'll be waiting for you in a couple of months."

"Oh well that's prom, right? I'll be there. I love you Tommy," Kim said leaning in closer.

"I love you too beautiful," Tommy said as he gave her a kiss.


	26. Prom Time in Reefside

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 26: Prom Time in Reefside

June 2, 2005

Kim took the kids out of school early since they completed their coursework already and the three of them headed to Reefside yesterday and arrived later that evening. Tommy was glad to be reunited with his kids and fiance and in a couple of weeks would join them in New York City.

Tonight was prom and Kim was going with Tommy as his date. Hayley would watch the twins for them as they got to spend some quality time together.

Tommy was finishing getting ready in the bathroom when Kim came in and started straightening Tommy's tie.

"This is it, Kim. Two more weeks and I'm a free man. Free to join you and the twins in New York," Tommy said.

"Yes, and this time you better, or else no more sex," Kim said as Tommy's eyes got wide.

"You're kidding, right?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe. Now get going or we'll be late," Kim said as Tommy finished up and followed Kim to the front door, saying goodbye to Hayley and the twins and leaving the house.

The Reefside Ballroom was in full swing, with angsty teenagers dancing in small groups with the girls on one side and the boys on the other. Kim and Tommy made their way to the refreshments and were greeted by Anton.

"So, Tommy, who's this lovely lady?" Anton said as Kim blushed.

"This is Kimberly Hart, my fiance. Kim, this is Anton Mercer, my former boss who was on the dig with me," Tommy said as Kim and Anton shook hands.

"Well, Kim, Tommy has told me a lot about you, and your children. I assume they're with Hayley?"

"Yes, they are. But we have pictures," Kim said as she pulled out her wallet, opened it, and handed it Anton.

"Wow, the boy looks a lot like Tommy and the girl looks a lot like you, Kim. Jason Thomas and Amelia, I presume?"

"Yes, they'll be nine in September," Kim said.

"You have a nice family, Kim and Tommy. So leaving for New York after graduation?"

"Yes we are. My presence in New York is long overdue and I've always wanted to live in a big city," Tommy said.

"Well, expect a excellent reference from me for your job search, and one from the new principal of Reefside High," Anton said.

"So, where is he?" Tommy asked.

"You mean she?" Elsa said, walking towards them.

"Meet Elsa Menning, the new principal of Reefside High," Anton said.

"Nice to meet you Elsa," Tommy said.

"Nice to meet you too, and you as well Kim," Elsa said as she shook Tommy and Kim's hands.

"So, Elsa, care to dance with an old friend?" Anton said.

"Sure," Elsa said as she and Anton headed for the dance floor.

Just then Connor, Krista, Ethan, and the girl he met recently, Angela came up to Tommy and Kim.

"Hey Dr. O, nice date! Look who's mine?" Connor said.

"Thanks Connor, I think," Kim said blushing.

"Hi Krista, nice to see you again. My date is Kim, who's my fiance," Tommy said.

"And the mother of his children. What?" Connor said as Ethan slapped him across the head.

"Yes, what he said," Tommy said glaring at Connor, who hung his head.

"Shall we dance, fair lady, before Dr. O kills me?" Connor said.

"Okay. Bye Dr. O, nice to meet you Kim!" Krista said as Connor pulled her to the dance floor.

"That kid I tell ya, always joking around. Anyways, Ethan, who's your date?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, this is Angela, the girl I met while I waited in line for tickets to Asteroid Conquest 2. Isn't she awesome?" Ethan said.

"Yes, very awesome. Nice to meet you Angela," Tommy said.

"Nice to meet you both too. Ethan's told me a lot about you two," Angela said.

"Good things, I hope," Tommy said.

"Yes, good things. Care to dance, Angela?" Ethan said as Angela took his hand in hers and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Then Trent came up to Tommy and Kim.

"Hey Dr. O, who's your date?" Trent asked.

"This is Kim, my fiance, and as Connor must've told you the mother of my two children. Kim, this is Trent, one of my students, the white dino ranger, and Anton's son," Tommy said.

"Nice to meet you Trent. I've heard so much about you," Kim said.

"Yeah, good things I hope," Trent said.

"Yes, plenty of good things."

"So Trent, what are your plans for after graduation?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I'm going to art school in New York City."

"Hey, that's where I'm headed. Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe. Nice meeting you Kim," Trent said as he went to talk to Kira.

After a couple of dances, Tommy got up on the stage to introduce the band.

"Hey everyone, glad to see all your faces here tonight. I know we've had some hard times but we all made it through and have a lot to look forward to in the near future. So without further waiting I give you Kira Ford and her band!" Tommy said as everyone cheered.

Kira started playing her guitar and singing one of her songs. Tommy and Kim started dancing.

"Wow, you're right about Kira. She can really sing," Kim said.

"See I told you she has a great voice," Tommy said.

"She does remind me of me when I was her age. But I wouldn't change a thing now. I love you and the kids and I wouldn't change that for a minute."

"Yeah, I wouldn't change anything either. I love you Kim," Tommy said as he gave her a kiss.

"I love you too handsome," Kim said as they continued dancing until it was time to go home and relieve Hayley from her babysitting duties.


	27. Welcome Home Tommy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 27: Welcome Home Tommy

After graduation and a huge graduation party afterwards Tommy, Kim and the twins were on the next flight to New York City, as Tommy promised. On the flight back Tommy worked on his laptop while Kim and the kids were fast asleep. Tommy watched them as they slept and thanked the Gods for giving him the opportunity to watch his kids grow up.

Eight hours later the plane landed at JFK and Jason and Kat were waiting at the terminal.

"Hey Kim, Bro, welcome home, for good this time," Jason said to them as he and Kat gave them and the kids hugs.

"It's great to be here, for good, as you said. My stuff should be on the next cargo flight here by Wednesday," Tommy said.

"Good, shall we get you guys home then? " Jason said as they left the airport and went back to the apartment.

12:00pm

Tommy woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. He smelled coffee and pancakes. He got some clothes on and went to the kitchen. Kim was standing over the stove flipping pancakes and the kids were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey beautiful," Tommy said to Kim as he snaked his arms around her waist. She turned around to face him and kissed him. They remained like that until JT protested.

"Hey, we're trying to eat here! Do you mind?" JT said annoyed. Amelia giggled.

"Sorry, JT. We just got carried away," Kim said wiping her mouth. Tommy just shrugged and went to read the newspaper.

"So, what are we going to do today for my first official day in New York?," Tommy asked Kim.

"Well, Carrie invited us and the others to Central Park for a little get together so we can catch up on things, play some games and goof off a little," Kim said.

"When are we going?" Tommy asked.

"In an hour so we need to eat and get going."

Tommy nodded as he put the paper down, went to the kitchen table, sat down and grabbed some pancakes.

1:00 p.m.

Kim, Tommy, and the kids were walking through the park to where Carrie said they were going to meet. As they got closer they saw Carrie and Rocky arguing and Junior walking away from them towards Tommy and Kim. Kim picked up the little boy and walked over to the bickering couple.

"Hey, would you two cool it? You almost lost your son," Kim said handing Junior to Carrie.

"I'm sorry Kim. We should've kept a better eye on him," Carrie said.

"You should say sorry to your son. What are you two arguing about anyways?"

"About the sex of our second child, which we haven't even conceived yet. He insists it's going to be a boy, I insist it's going to be a girl because I'm tired of being the only female in the apartment, but he says no and so on."

"You guys argue about the stupidest things."

"Yeah, but that's what makes us compatible with each other," Carrie said as she put Junior down.

"Yeah, so who else did you invite to this get-together?" Kim asked.

"Adam and Tanya, Jason and Kat, Zack, Wes, and Eric and Taylor." 

"When did Wes, Eric and Taylor arrive in New York? I didn't hear anything," Kim said shocked.

"Last week when Tierney turned 3 months old. They took Amtrak over here because they didn't want to fly with the baby," Carrie said.

"When was she born?"

"March 12th of this year. Eric wasn't even present for the birth, but Wes was and Taylor wasn't too pleased."

"Probably because Wes and Taylor hate each other's guts."

"Speaking of which, here they come now," Carrie said as Eric, Wes, and Taylor walked over to the party, Taylor with the baby carrier in hand.

"Hey guys! Nice of you to make it! Here, I'll take the food from you," Carrie said as she took a plate of food from Wes' hands as Taylor put the baby carrier down underneath a big tree.

"Thanks for inviting us, what's she doing here?" Taylor said staring coldly at Kim who backed away from Taylor.

"You mean Kim? You live in the past too much Taylor. Kim and Tommy are back together. He forgave her and the twins absolutely adore him. Oh, and they're engaged too," Carrie said defending Kim.

"Oh, well, I don't care much for valley girls anyways," Taylor said coldly as she sat down next to the baby carrier and didn't pay attention to Kim.

"Valley-WHAT!?" Kim said about to confront Taylor. But Wes and Eric stepped in the way.

"You don't want to confront Taylor if I were you," Eric said.

"Yeah, she's evil, pure evil. See the scars I got from when I was in the delivery room with her? You don't want to mess with Taylor, period," Wes said showing Kim the marks on his arm.

"WES! I mean, she's like that to everybody when she first meets them, but she'll be sweet to you once she gets to know you better," Eric said.

"Yeah right," Wes said as Eric shot him a look.

"Let's change the subject shall we? So, where are you and Taylor living, Eric?" Carrie said changing the subject.

"In Jersey City, in a new subdivision, hidden from the city."

"And I'm living at Mariner Place. Got a second floor bachelor pad, pretty sweet if you ask me."

"Yeah, he only got an apartment because I wouldn't let him live above the garage," Taylor said smirking.

Kim rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Wes stopped her.

"It's okay Kim, I'm used to it," Wes said going over to where Rocky was setting up the Bocce Ball set.

Kim then turned to Tommy.

"We need to walk, now!" Kim demanded as she and Tommy started walking down a path.

"Just who does she think she is, huh?" Kim said.

"Taylor's just that way, Kim. She used to be in the Air Force, you know," Tommy said.

"So what if she was in the Air Force, that doesn't give her a right to treat people like that."

"Kim, relax. Once she gets to know you better she'll be your friend for life."

"We're not inviting her to the wedding if she's going to cause a scene."

"Kim, come on. Trust me she'll behave," Tommy said as Aisha came up to them.

"Hey guys, Jason told me you were walking," Aisha said.

"Did you just get here?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I did and I heard from Jason that Taylor called you out. You okay?"

"Yeah, but I can't believe that she gets away with that."

"Well, if it makes you feel better she doesn't care for me either, or Kat. The only ones she likes are Carrie and Tanya."

"Yeah, I know. Where's Jimmy?"

"Jimmy's with Rocky and the guys. They just started playing Bocce Ball."

"Which I would like to play. Come on Kim, let's get back to the party," Tommy said as he turned Kim around and led her back to the party.

When they got back to the party Tanya was talking to Taylor and Eric was showing the baby off to Ashley and Andros.

"Hey, you guys came back. Want to see the baby?" Eric said showing them the baby.

"Sure. Tierney, right?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Tierney Kate Meyers," Eric said proudly.

"She looks...just like her mother, how nice," Kim said as she walked away.

"Okayyy..." Eric said looking puzzled.

"Give her time, Eric. Give her time," Tommy said.

The rest of the evening was filled with Bocce Ball, talking, music, and fun. Kim and Taylor kept their distance from each other and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the night.


	28. Taylor and the Wine Party

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 28: Taylor and the Wine Party

June 24, 2005

Ashley was working on transcribing a report for Kim as Kim was in her office working on cases when Tanya came in.

"Wine party at Carrie's tomorrow, 7 o' clock sharp! Spread the word!" Tanya told Ashley.

"We're having a wine party tomorrow? Since when?" Kim asked coming out of her office.

"Since the last time we had a wine party, and that was three months ago. So another one should happen."

"Good because I need some wine in my life. So who's coming?"

"Well, it'll be me, Carrie, you, Ashley, Aisha, and I invited Taylor," Tanya said covering her mouth, waiting for Kim's reaction.

"Wait, you invited Taylor? Tanya!" Kim said.

"Sorry Kim, but it's the only way to let her get to know us better. It's a nice way to break the ice," Tanya said.

"Okay fine but wait a minute. Isn't she breastfeeding?" Kim asked.

"Yes she is but she can have some sparkling cider so we can still include her. See you guys tomorrow," Tanya said as she left.

June 25, 2005

7:00pm

Carrie was getting the apartment ready for the wine party when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Kim, ready to drown your sorrows in Wine?" Carrie said.

"Yes, I am. I'm so ready for this. I had such a rough week at work. I need this," Kim said as she handed a bottle of wine to Carrie.

"So, you okay with Taylor being here?"

"Yeah, I guess. I have to get to know her at some point in time."

"Good. That's probably Tanya and Aisha," Carrie said as she got the door. Tanya and Aisha walked in with more wine. Ashley wasn't far behind.

"Taylor's running a little late. Eric had to work tonight and there's no way she will let Wes babysit so she's waiting for the babysitter," Tanya said.

"Okay, we'll expect her when she gets here," Carrie said.

The girls got started with the wine party, talking about men, work and kids. That went on for an half an hour when there was a knock at the door.

Carrie went to get the door. It was Taylor.

"Sorry I'm so late. I brought my sparkling cider," Taylor said as Carrie let her in.

"That's okay. We kind of started without you but you can chime right in," Carrie said as Taylor sat down at the table.

"Hey ladies," Taylor said glancing at everyone, even at Kim.

"Hey Taylor," they said, even Kim did.

"So, what do you ladies do at Wine Parties?" Taylor asked.

"We chat about men, work and our kids, and drink, of course," Tanya said.

Carrie handed a glass of sparkling cider to Taylor and sat down opposite her.

"So Taylor, have anything interesting to talk about?" Aisha asked.

"Well, Tierney rolled over for the first time today," Taylor said.

"Awwww!" The ladies said.

"Yeah, she's been trying for two weeks to do that and she finally did."

"That's nice! Well, JT had got his orange belt in Karate yesterday. I'm so proud of him right now," Kim said.

"He's moving up in the world. In no time he'll have his black belt," Aisha said.

"Is Tommy proud of him?" Taylor asked joining in the conversation.

Kim was surprised that Taylor asked that.

"Of course he is. He loves that JT is following in his footsteps," Kim said.

"So, how old are your kids, Kim?"

"JT and Amelia are 8 almost 9."

"Is Amelia a gymnast like you?"

"Uh no, Amelia's not interested in gymnastics. She's more interested in singing and dancing, she wants to be a singer and dancer when she grows up."

"Oh, that's great," Taylor said sipping her sparkling cider.

"So Taylor, Tommy told me you were in the Air Force. What was it like?"

Taylor was surprised that Tommy told Kim that.

"Well, I was a pilot in the Air Force out of high school. I was a lieutenant, actually. Did four years of that and then was honorably discharged after I graduated college," Taylor said loosening up a little.

"Wow that must've been neat flying a fighter jet," Kim said.

"It was, but not when it was windy," Taylor said laughing.

Kim laughed too but not too loud.

"So Aisha, how's work been?" Tanya said trying to shift the focus on Taylor and Kim to somebody else.

Aisha started talking about work and Taylor glanced at Kim and smiled. Kim smiled back.

Soon after that Rocky and Rocky Jr. came home from the zoo and Carrie had to end the party after an hour so she could get Junior ready for bed. As everyone was leaving Taylor went up to Kim.

"Kim, I'm sorry for being rude to you at the picnic. You seem like an okay person to me and Tommy is lucky to have you," Taylor said.

"Thanks Taylor. You know, I'm going to invite you and Eric to the wedding next June. Watch for an invitation in the mail," Kim said.

"Thanks Kim. Good night," Taylor said.

"Good night, Taylor," Kim said as she went to her apartment.


	29. Following Dr O

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 29: Following Dr. O

August 29, 2005

1:00pm

Tommy was walking to Columbia University when he spotted a familiar face waiting in line at the college bookstore. It was Trent.

"Hey Trent," Tommy said as he tapped Trent on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Dr. O," Trent said.

"I thought you were going to the Art Institute?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, change of plans. Dad wants me to follow in his footsteps and go to Columbia University like he did way long ago," Trent said.

"Oh yeah he did go here. I forgot. Well, hope to see you around the city more," Tommy said.

"Um, Dr. O, I wasn't supposed to say anything but I'm not the only one of our team to "follow" you to New York."

"Oh really. Oh wait, don't tell me. The other three are here too?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, they're here too. But they're going to NYU. Conner and Ethan are sharing a dorm room and Kira is sharing one with a girl from North Carolina."

"Oh great! I have to deal with you four again? Well, that's okay. At least you guys are going to college and pursuing something."

"Yeah. Well, I have to go, the line's getting shorter," Trent said as he moved up in line.

"Well me too, I have a job interview to get to. Nice seeing you Trent." Tommy said.

"Nice seeing you too Dr. O," Trent said as he went inside the bookstore.

3:00pm

After his very long job interview Tommy got a text from Trent saying that the other three were at the NYU bookstore getting their books for the school year so Tommy decided to meet them over there.

As he got there he saw Conner, Ethan, and Kira come out of the bookstore, books in hand.

"Ahem," Tommy said clearing his throat.

"Dr O.! What are you doing here? Who told you...that rat! Remind me to hurt him," Conner said to Ethan.

"Well, I got a text from Trent saying that you three were here so I came here to meet you guys. Why didn't you three tell me you were following me to New York?" Tommy asked his arms folded across his chest.

"We were going to surprise you, at your kids' birthday party," Conner said.

"Guys that's three weeks away. You were going to make me wait until then?"

"Kind of."

"You guys, you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't bite. Think of me as a sort of...father figure."

"Dr. O., that's kinda creepy, but okay," Conner said shaking Tommy's hand.

"Come on, I want you to meet some former rangers," Tommy said as the teens went with him to Mariner Place.

"I'm taking you guys to Rocky and Carrie's first. Carrie's Rocky's wife and not a ranger but she knows about us being Power Rangers and she found out by accident."

"Hey Tommy, what's up? Who are these three? Your former students?" Rocky asked.

"Yes they are. Can we come in?"

"Sure. Carrie, we got visitors."

"Oh! Hey, you guys. Former students I take it?" Carrie asked.

"Yes. My former students and teammates. Conner, Ethan, and Kira, Carrie and Rocky DeSantos."

"Dude!" Conner said to Rocky.

"Dude! My long lost brother! Sweet!" Rocky said hugging Conner the way guys do.

"Well, you two can certainly pass as brothers," Kira said.

"Yes they can." Carrie agreed.

"Dudes!" Rocky Jr. said as he came out of his room from his nap.

"I taught him that, yeah," Rocky said proudly as he picked Junior up.

"Junior, don't be like Daddy, be like Mommy," Carrie said.

"No!" Junior said.

"Good boy," Rocky said patting him on the head.

"You have a kid? Really?" Conner asked.

"Yes really. This is Rockford James DeSantos, Jr. Named after me. We just call him Junior for short."

"Cute kid. You must be proud," Kira said.

"Yes very proud," Carrie said.

"How old is he?" Ethan asked.

"He's 2."

"Smart kid," Conner said.

"Well, we better get going. Just got a text that the rest of the gang is at Clancy's," Tommy said.

"Nice meeting you two and your kid," Conner said as he walked out the door.

5:00pm

"Welcome to Clancy's Bar and Grill guys. This is where you'll be spending most of your time outside of school," Tommy said.

"Cool!" Conner said.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool! Do you guys hang here all the time?" Ethan asked.

"Pretty much."

"Are those the rest of the rangers?" Kira asked.

"Yes, come on," Tommy said as he took the teens over to the group of former rangers.

"Hey Tommy, former students huh?" Jason asked.

"How did you guess?" Tommy asked.

"Rocky texted me and told me you and your students were on the way over here," Jason said.

"Oh well then I guess I'll introduce them to you guys. Conner, Ethan, and Kira this is Jason Lee Scott, original red ranger, Katherine Hillard, pink turbo ranger, Zack Taylor, original black ranger, Aisha Campbell, second original yellow ranger, she replaced Trini Kwan, who died in a car accident about four years ago, Tanya and Adam Park, Yellow and Green Turbo rangers, and you've met Kim already."

"Nice to meet you all," Kira said.

"Same here. So, tell me, how was our fearless leader here as a teacher?" Jason asked.

"Pretty good. He let us get away with a lot, since we were his teammates and all," Kira said.

"I didn't let you get away with not doing detention though," Tommy said defensively.

"Yeah, he let us suffer, and we protected him. Yeah...ow!" Conner said as Kira hit him upside the head.

"You are good girl. We do that to Rocky all the time, me and the rest of the girls," Aisha said.

"Yeah, once you're 21 and legal we'll invite you to our wine parties," Kim said winking.

"Cool, thanks," Kira said.

"Oh look at the time, we have to get going, we've got other stuff to do. Nice meeting you all," Ethan said as the three of them were turning towards the door.

"You guys leaving already?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, we have to meet the rat...um, Trent, for dinner, then we have to do some shopping for college stuff. Nice seeing you Dr. O." Conner said as he left.

"Good kids they are. You did good with them, bro," Jason said.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Tommy said as he and Jason went back to the group.


	30. Tommy's New Job

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 30: Tommy's New Job

August 29, 2005

1:00 p.m.

Tommy was walking back to the apartment when his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Is this Thomas Oliver?" the voice at the other end asked.

"Yes it is," Tommy answered getting nervous and a little excited.

"This is Constance Ridder, HR director at Eden Academy calling. I'm just calling to inform you that we would like to offer you the position of Science Teacher for our 12th grade students," Constance said.

"Wow, I don't know what to say but thank you. I'm waiting on a couple of calls for other positions so I will let you know after hearing from them if I will accept your position or not."

"Okay but please let us know by tomorrow afternoon or else we'll have to offer the position to someone else."

"Will do, thank you," Tommy said as he hung up.

"Who was that on the phone?" Kim asked.

"The HR director at Eden Academy. They want to offer me the Science Teacher position," Tommy said.

"Are you serious? That's great! What did you say?"

"That I have a couple more responses I'm waiting on for other positions so I'll let you know."

"Oh, okay."

"What does that mean, okay?"

"It means, okay."

"Kim..."

"Okay, it really means that I want you to take the job at Eden instead of waiting on those other two places. We could use the money."

"I thought we had enough money saved up for the wedding?" Tommy said, confused.

"We do, it's just that Eden is a great school and if they offer free tuition for teachers' kids then our kids can go to school there."

"Kim, I told you Eden doesn't offer that perk to teachers because they're a very expensive school. Tuition there is about the cost of NYU's tuition. Besides the kids have friends in public school and they wouldn't agree to it."

"Oh, yeah, you did mention that. Sorry, but also what if you pass the Eden job up and never get a call back from the other places and you can't get a job for a long time then what're you going to do?"

"Keep searching. Kim, it will work out, trust me," Tommy said as his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?...Uh huh...yeah...oh, well, thanks for considering me for the position. You have a nice day now, goodbye," Tommy said as he hung up the phone.

"So?" Kim asked.

"That was HR at Columbia. I didn't get the position."

"Oh handsome I'm so sorry. You wanted that job so bad."

"Yeah but it didn't work out," Tommy said picking up a letter but his face fell as soon as he saw the return address.

"Oh, more bad news?"

"This is from NYU...Although we liked your experience, we've decided to go with another candidate..."

"You know, screw those places Tommy. You're a very good teacher, they just haven't seen you in action yet."

"Thanks Kim. I think I'm going to take your advice and call Eden Academy back and accept the job."

"Handsome, you don't have to do this for me."

"No, I'm doing this for us and our family...Hello, Constance? This is Thomas Oliver...I'll take you up on your offer, I'll accept the job."


End file.
